Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Army
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is after KHII and Sora 35 , Kairi 35 , and Riku 37, when Sora is in low spirits he requested that he needed an army of keyblade weilders to help him out in his later years. This is Skullhead881's story, but I have permission, so don't even bothered K
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade Army

By Skullhead881

redone by Soultail Omega-Light

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, Skullhead881 does. I have the rights to post this as part of an agreement with him back on Renegade Boards. NaveNinja owns Nave, DarkSlayer owns Nero and I own Soultail, my own character; whereas everyone else is own by either by Disney Interactive or, in the case of Jak and Daxter, Naughty Dawg. Please enjoy this and Review this for the sake of Skullhead811 and the 'Gade. Thanks!

Basic Story Line

Years after Ansem's defeat in Kingdom Hearts Two, Sora became a knight of the King, sworn to defeat the Heartless and Nobodies. With Organization XIII defeated, Sora, Goofy, and Donald traveled from world to world, defeating Heartless and Nobodies in the cores of worlds. Then, disaster struck.  
Though Sora was the Keyblade master, his age was catching up with him. He had grown slower, weaker, and overall, less confident. He knew that his time would soon come. So, he sent a letter to the King, asking to find an army for him, one which he could command.  
The king searched world after world, finding those who had the gift of weilding the Keyblade. He found few, though they alone were powerful. The King, amoungst them, they went forth to defeat their enemies, and to find their leader, Sora.

_Author's Note: I did a little revision for Skullhead881 and hoping that he likes it for his enjoyment and also, putting in some words to make more sense to the reader than it was before. Please read this before going to the Origins chapter. Thanks._

_-xxSoultail Omega-Light, a proxy for Skullhead881xx--_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission is laid out.

King Mickey had finally reached the Keyblade Graveyard, after days of endless searching of maps and talking to people who had been there. He landed the Gummi ship near the far west section of the area, and sprinted out of it. What he saw when he got to the edge of a nearby cliff was unbearable for him. Three of his soldiers were fighting some unknown enemy, one of which even Mickey had never seen before. He charged into the battle, Two keyblades at his disposal. One was the Ultima Keyblade; the other, the Oblivion. As he appoached the battle, one of his knights fell from the high pillar above, where the enemy was seen. He ran as fast as he could to try and save him, but another of the Knights saved him instead.  
He stopped suddenly, holding his keyblades tightly.  
_'Who is this enemy,_' he thought to himself, observing his attack strategy. '_I've never seen anyone that powerful._'  
Before his question could be answered, a large number of Neo Shadow and Dusks appeared in front of him, already to attack. He charged forward, swinging away with the keyblades. Three dusks attacked from behind, but the King threw his Oblivion Keyblade, destroying them and nearly twenty others. He charged forward once more, fighting his way through the army of what seemed like thousands. When he finally reached his destination, the Enemy was gone, nothing but the bodies of his three knights lying there, dead.  
'_I was too late..._' He thought to himself, feeling greif for his Knights. '_I could have helped them, but instead I sent them here alone, to check on this sacred place._'  
He walked back to his gummi ship, his head held low. He returned to Disney Castle, where Queen Minnie was awaiting his return.  
"Mickey," She said as he hopped out his ship, "You look sad. What's happened?"  
He told her the story, of how he had to fight through nearly twenty worlds to obtain the information he needed to get to the Keyblade Graveyard, and of what had happened when he finally got there. When he finished, her look of greif was quite similar to his own.  
"Any word from Sora, Donald, or Goofy?" He asked her, hoping for something to lift his spirit.  
"I'm sorry, Mickey. We have not received word from them since their last message three months ago."  
He held his head even lower when he heard this, and just headed for the throne room, to sit on his throne before headed to bed. He entered the throne room, took the very long walk to get to the actual throne, and sat down, pondering who that man was.  
As he was pondering his thoughts, the door at the other end of the hall opened. But it was not Minnie or a broom servant who entered. It was Pluto, a letter in his mouth with the seal of Sora. He ran up to the king, jumping onto his Throne, making both the King and the throne land backwards. When the King finally got Pluto off of him and was able to stand, he took the letter from Pluto. He opened it quickly, awaiting good news from his Best Knight.

I know I have not sent word for a long time now, and by the time you get this, it will most likely be even longer. I am sending this to inform you of our progress. Our progress is going great, but we have slowed dramatically day after day. We are almost unable to fight at times. We have a resolution, but it will require your help. We need an Army, an army of Keyblade weilders who can stay at my side alongside Goofy and Donald. I wish for you to search for such people, if it is not too much to ask. If you are able to do this for us, we will be eternally grateful.

Yours Truly,

As the King read the letter, he grew more and more sad. He knew that the day his best Knight would grow old would come, but he did not realize it would come so quickly. He finished reading the letter, got up off the throne, and went to the library, where he began his research on Keyblade masters and such.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mickey's Quest Beings.

It was hours before Mickey was able to find what he was looking for. He took it, went to his room, and began reading, only to fall asleep due to exaustion. He woke the next morning and continued reading his book, learning how to tell a keyblade master from a fake. He read and read, until finally, four hours later, he had read the entire book, front to back.  
Minney walked into the library just after Mickey finished, Sora's letter in her hands.  
"Is it possible to find other Keyblade masters?" she asked, wondering what was going on.  
"Well," said Mickey, "There are more and more people chosen to weild a keyblade other than Sora, and don't understand the power they possess. Many of them have cast the Keyblade aside, while those who kept it don't know why they were chosen for it, or even what it is. I guess I'll have to educate them."  
Minney looked at him, even more confused then before. She had only known that there was one Keyblade master. Now she learns there could be hundreds? She just could not beleive it.  
"Will it be easy to find these Weilders?"  
"Probably not," Mickey said, thinking as he spoke. "I'll have to travel to a lot of worlds to find them, and I may not find any. So many planet to explore..."  
"I'm confident you will find them. Whether it be three or three hundred, You'll find them."  
"Thanks you Minney," He gave her a hug, and stepped back slowly. "I best be going. I must find these other weilders, educate them if necessary, and bring them to Sora." With that, he left the library and headed for the Gummi ship hanger.  
Chip and Dale greeted the King as he entered the Hanger, Each having something to say. Chip was first to speak.  
As Chip was typing on the computer, he talked to the King. "We may be able to Triangulate the location of the Keyblade Weilders by using the Energy signature The Keyblade gives off, but it would be very risky. The energy signature of just one Keyblade is very powerful, powerful enough to make Our entire Hanger bay area loss power. On your orders, I'll do it. Otherwise," He pulled out a small device, big enough for Mickey to hold firmly in his hand, "You could try using that to find the Weilders on the worlds."  
"Thank you, Chip. Have you tested this?"  
"Yes we have," Dale interupted. "We used it last time Sora came here. We followed his signature until our planetary Radars could no longer see him. It's got good range, but may short curcuit from time to time. In which case, you just use the charger we installed into you ship to fix it good as new."  
"Thank you both. I will make sure to keep up with my reports and send them to you, understood?"  
Both Chip and Dale stood up and saluted, responding at the same time. "YES SIR!"  
"Good. Well, I best be off. Get me our fastest ship we have."  
Mickey went down to where his ship would be, and waited. The floor underneath the landing pad opened up before him, a dark blue ship appearing before him. It's wingspan was nearly thirty feet with gun turrets on the top ends of both wings. The total lenght from Tip of the Engine to the very end of the nose was about fifty feet, making it a very large ship. It's engine were the most powerful engines possible, so it could not only move fast, but allow for Hyper transpotation, a more of transportaion similar to Hyper dirve.  
Mickey entered the large spacecraft, and began the start up procedure. It took about five minutes for the "All systems go" to appear, but it was well worth the wait. He lifted the craft from off the landing pad, retracted the landing gear, and blasted through the gates, going at speeds of almost 500 mph.  
Mickey's quest to help Sora had begun. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Keyblade Weilder and... It's a girl!!!

King Mickey had Traveled to nearly ten worlds already, his hand held Keyblade finder not picking up anything.  
'Maybe there is no one,' He thought to himself, traveling in his gummi ship to the next planet. 'Maybe I should just give up and send word to Sora-'  
Before he could finish his thought, the Radar on the Keyblade finder showed a signature that matched a keyblade. Mickey looked ahead of him to see what plane he was headed for. Before him, a world all to familiar to him and Sora, was Traverse Town.

"Is everything set up?"

"Yes, My lord. The King does not know of what is held for his future."

"He had better not find out, or it will be you death!"

"Yes, My lord."

Mickey landed at the First District gates, entering the city he had thought went away. He walked around the city, finding many people inhabiting it. He searched for the one person he needed, not using the Keyblade tracker. When it became apparent he would need to, he threw off his disguise and searched with the tracker, many people gazing in awe at the King. He Finally got a reading again, in the third district, and followed it. When he arrived at the spot where the person should be, he found no one.  
"Aw...stupid peice of junk!" He hit the Keyblade Tracker with his palm. "Now, where are you, weilder?"  
Unbenounced to Mickey, He was right where the Weilder was, just under them. Above Mickey was a weilder who's abilities would prove to be useful, Soultail Omega-Light. She jumped from the balcony she was hiding in, landing on the ground behind Mickey without making a noise, and drew her keyblade, that of which looked similar to the Ultima Weapon, but red and black, and less powerful. Catching the King of guard, she approuched him.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"  
The King jumped, having not known who it was. He flipped forward, turned, and drew his own Keyblade, the Golden Kingdom Key.  
"You have one, too?" Soultail asked, stepping forward with sudden amazement.  
"Yes, I have a Keyblade. How did you come about yours?" He lowered his guard, figuring he would not have to fight.  
"It was before my world was destroyed by some black and white monsters. They came out of nowhere and overtook our world. I ran for my life, and was caught by one of the black ones. I fell into a big, black abyss, and just when I thought I was dead, I reappeared where I had been before I fell, a weapon similar to your's in my hand."  
"You don't know about the Keyblade?" King Micey asked, lowering his guard completely. Soultail shook her head, and lowered her guard as well.  
"I don't even know where I am. I just came here when my world was destroyed. I tried to find a way back, but there was none. My world is gone..."  
"Well, I can help you. I can help you understand the power you hold in your hand. I can train you to use it's power to your full potential!"  
She looked at the King, looking mad.  
"Are you calling me weak?!?" She said loudly, her Silver hair being blown through the wind.  
"No, no! I...it's just..."  
"I can show you who is weak here!" She charged for the King with emense speed, swinging the Keyblade equaly quick. The King leaped into the air, the tip of Soultail's Keyblade just missing his feet. He landed on the ground, sped forward, and with one slash of his Keyblade, made Soultail fall to the ground, her dropping her Keyblade. The King got out of his fighting stance and walked over to Soultail. He put his hand out in respect.  
"I didn't want to have to do that to you. You can be an important asset to my Mission."  
"Mission?" She asked as she was being helped up. "What mission?"  
The King told her everything. How Sora had defeated Ansem and Organization XIII, How he had helped to seal countless worlds, and recent events that had occured. She just stared at him the whole time, thinking he was lying. When he finished, she sat down, clenching her head due to the headache she just got.  
"So let me get this straight. Your the King of everyone in exsistence, there are worlds other than the one I live on, this Sora guy helped save the universe, and you want my help? I don't see why I should when you have that Sora guy." She got up, and began to walk away when Mickey stopped her in her tracks.  
"I need your help because Sora can't defeat the Heartess and Nobodies by himself. He's growing older. Why even now he's Thirty-Two! He's been fighting these enemies since he was fourteen. He need help from other Keyblade Weilders! Will you help to save the Universe, or just stay here and possibly die?"  
She thought for a few moments. She had never really thought of there being other worlds, let alone other people who had this mysterious weapon she possessed. She sat down, thinking for about five minutes.  
"Well? What do you say?" the King asked after she stood up again.  
"I'll go with you. I want to figure out what this weapon I possess truly is, and I want to learn to use it. Provided you'll train me, of course."  
"Of course. As soon as we find more Weilders."

"Sir, he's found another Weilder!"

"Already? He is moving faster than I had hoped..."

"What shall we do?

"Nothing. Stick to the plan. I don't want any mistakes." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Sora's Fight to the Finish

Sora, Goofy, and Donald ran for the Gummi ship as fast as they could. Donald started the ship up, and they were back into space, traveling slowly at first.  
"Whew," Donlad exclaimed, wiping sweat from his feathery forehead. "That was a close on."  
"Yeah," said Goofy, now lying down in his chair. "We need to be more careful. Who knows what would have happened if we made it madder!"  
Sora just stared out the dome of the ship at the stars. He didn't respond during their whole conversation. He was too busy thinking...thinking of Kairi. Since he had become a Knight, he had not seen or heard from Kairi in the slightest way. He missed her so much, and was unable to let her go for some reason.  
"Sora?" Goofy asked after a while. "Are you ok?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."  
"Come on, Sora," Donald said. "You know we know when there is something wrong. What's on your mind?"  
"Well, It's just...I haven't seen Kairi since I became a knight and..."  
"You wondering if she even remembers you?" goofy said, finishing for Sora.  
"Well, yeah actually."  
Donald looked at him. "Sora, remember. As long as you stay tied to your friends, they will never forget you. Your heart will lead you to her when the time comes."  
"And what if it doesn't?"  
"Well, then that could mean you weren't ment for each other..." Goofy said, a sad expression on his face.  
"I hope that's not the case," Sora said aloud, turning his attention back to the stars outside of them.  
Hours later, they arrived at thier base. They had just completed a mission to seal yet another world. This time, they had met up with a young girl named Lilo, and helped her to defeat a large, palm tree heartless, sealing the world soon after. They entered the base Chip and Dale had customized themselves, a very high tech and expansive strategy base. Donald went to check the Distress Signal, Goofy to find them all something to eat, Sora to his private office.  
As Sora entered his office, he noticed something different about it. Before it was full of life, books lining the two story room's walls. His desk at the other  
side of the door was fine, and from what he could see, not a book was out of place.  
'What could be wrong then?' he thought to himself as he walked towards his desk. The doors to the entrance suddenly shut, Sora turning around with astonishment. He drew his Keyblade, a golden version of the Kingdom Key. He heard laughter, but saw no one. he simply went to his desk cautiously, sat down, and read his messages.  
All of the sudden, he was somehow tied to his chair by some weird vine like Heartless, Dusks surrounding him quickly. Sora could see on the Second story Balcony opposite his desk was the figure of a man...a man Sora had never seen before.  
"Who are you?!?" he shouted at the man, still tied to the chair.  
"That is not important." He rose from his position, floated to the ground, and stepped forward into the light. He wore a black cloak, similar to that of one worn by one of the members of Organization XIII. His face was hidden and his voice Sora did not recognize. "What is important is that you are to come with me without a fight!"  
"Well, sorry for you, I don't go with anyone I don't know unless I fight!"  
"With people you don't know, huh?" The man said. He laughed for a breif moment, then turned around. "You know me all to well." He lowered his hood, revealing his long, silver hair.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Finding the Second Keyblade Weilder

King Mickey and Soultail left the thrid district and entered the first. They walked to the new cafe the had been built in town to where Soultail said she knew of another person who weilded a Keyblade. They entered the crowded cafe (it must have been pretty popular) and sat down at one of the very few empty tables. A young man, probably no older than sixteen or seventeen, came up to their table, greeting them.  
"Hey, Soultail. Who's your friend? He seems familiar..."  
"Oh, hey Nave. This is King Mickey. He rules the entire galaxy from a place called Disney Castle."  
Nave looks at the King, who has his hand extended, waiting for it to be shaked. Nave grabs it firmly, shaked it, and sat down next to Soultail.  
"What are you doing here? Did you castle get destroyed by those monsters too?"  
"No," said Mickey, feeling a bit sympathetic towards Nave and Soultail for having lost their homes. "The castle is just fine. I'm here to recruit members for a special army. Soultail says you have the quality I need for members of this army."  
Nave looks at Soultail, puzzled. "She did, did she? ...And what might that 'quality' be?"  
"The Keyblade," The King said, trying not to let too many people here.  
"What's a Keyblade?" Nave asked, trying to think of what it may be.  
"You remember just before our world was destroyed, when you, me, and Nero all fell into that pit of darkness, only to come out of it moments later with those funny looking weapons?"  
"Yeah, so what about it?"  
"Well," the King said, "That weapon happens to be known as the Keyblade. It's a powerful weapon, one of the only weapons able to beat hurt a Heartless or Nobody." Mickey tells Nave of the story he had told Soultail, adding a bit more detail. Nave still was unconvinced.  
"Well, Why don't you just have Sora save you all?"  
"Because, Nave...He's the one who sent me to find him an army, while he continues to lock worlds with his Keyblade."  
"I think I'm starting to understand this. But why you? Why have the King come and recruit an Army of people who have Keyblades?"  
"If you will follow me," The King said, getting up, "I'll show you why."  
Minutes later, in the gizmo shop of the second district, Nave was waiting for The King to show him why Sora had chosen him. The King turned away from Nave, his back now facing him.  
"Attack me with your Keyblade, Nave."  
Nave looked both astonished and scared, but drew the weapon to him anyways. When it appeared, it looked like a sword more than a Keyblade, the key tip showing for what it truly was. It's Heartless like colors and Sleek Nobodies design made it Known as the Defiant Keyblade, similar in strength to Soultail's.  
Nave stepped back with his Keyblade, and charged at the King, ready to attck almost instantly. Instead, The King leaped into the air as he did with Soultail, drawing his own Keyblade in mid air. He swong at Nave with a powerful swing, but was blocked by Nave. This caught the King off guard, allowing Nave to do a low swing attack, just missing the King as he leaped into the air once more. This time, the King dissapeared from sight, leaving Nave confused. He appeared above Nave, landing on his head. He swung his Keyblade at Nave's back, hitting it with half force. Nave fell forward, The King at his feet. He turned to Nave, and held out a hand. Nave took it and got up.  
"Understand now?" the King asked.  
"Yeah, I understand. You have some pretty good moves for a small guy." Nave said, laughing a bit.  
"Well, You can learn moves like that, maybe even more that are better than that. All you have to do is come with me." He extended a hand, ment for it to be shaken.  
"Alright. I'll go with you." He shook the hand. "Maybe I'll be able to beat you one of these days with enough training." They all laughed, and exited the Gizmo Shop, headed back for the first district.

"Sir, He's found the second!"

"He is oving much faster than expected. How is our feild man doing?"

"He has confronted Sora, using a Vine Heartless to hold him down."

"Excellent. Our plan is going well..."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Betrayal and Heartache Between Old Friendships

The once hooded figure before Sora turned around, reveiling his face to Sora, which was smiling a very wicked smile.  
"RIKU!" Sora shouted, astonished to not only see his friend but to know it was him who had done this to him.  
"Isn't it obvious that I would betray you one day? You always thought you were better than me. Well, not anymore!" He rasied his hands into the air, bringing dark energy to them. A large ball of Bark energy frmed at his finger tips, and he shot it at Sora, the Keyblade Master disappearing without a trace. Riku pushed up his sleeve to reveal a watch like communicator, which he pushed to activate.  
"My Lord. Sora should be coming to you any moment now."  
"Excellent, Riku. You have done your job well. Now, dispose of those insesent others named Donald and Goofy!"  
"Yes, My Lord." He ended the transmission, and a dark cloud formed around him. When the smoke cleared, Riku was gone, For he had transformed himself into Sora! He walked out of his office, and went into the Kitchen area, where he saw Goofy making a thirty decker sandwhich.  
"Oh, hey there, Sora. I figured you'd be in your office for another little while."  
Riku said nothing. He simply walked behind Goofy, pretending to get something to eat. He drew his dragon blade, and slashed down at Goofy, Making the Knight fall to the ground. Donald ran in screaming, and Riku Shot one blast of Dark energy at him, shutting him up.  
'Too easy.' He thought to himself, dissapearing into a black portal.

When Sora woke up, he was in some kind of cell, one made of three walls and an energy feild to keep him in. He tried to summon the Keyblade to try and break free, but it would not come to him.  
"Don't even bother!" a voice said, catching Sora off guard. A man was standing on the other side of the barrier, his hands crossed behind his back.  
"Who are you?!? What do you want with me?!?" Sora said loudly.  
"Aww, Sora. You dissapoint me. I was hoping you wouldn't shout. Not when your friends are hanging in the balance!"  
"What do you mean? What have you done to my friends?!?"  
"Take a look in the cell next to you." He pointed to the wall left of Sora, which had a small opening near the top. He slowly, but cautiously, went over and looked inside, not quiet recognizing who the person on the other side was.  
"Do you know who that is, Sora?"  
"She looks familier," He turned to face the man. "Who is she?"  
"Oh, Sora. You make me sad. I was hoping you would have recognized Kairi right away!"  
"KAIRI?!?" He turned to look into the cell once again, seeing it was indeed Kairi. "What have you done to her?!?"  
"I have done nothing. It was your other friend, Riku,who brought her here. He did not say why, but she got here only five minutes before you. Poor thing, been asleep the entire time..."  
"Who are you?!?" Sora shouted, moving as close as he could to the barrier.  
"I am the one who will dig your grave. You will die here!" With that, he walked off slowly, his back now to Sora.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!?" He shouted even louder.  
"You will learn in good time.," The man said, not changing the tone of his voice. "In good time Sora." He stepped onto a pad on the floor, and dissapeared, teleporting to some other section of the place they were in. Sora back off from the barrier, and sat on the bed provided for him.  
'Who is that man...so familier' Sora thought to himself, hoping the King would find him.

The Man appeared in the control room, where Riku was waiting for him.  
"Riku. Did you dispose Of Goofy and Donald?"  
Riku turned from the monitors to respond. "I did, my lord. They are not dead though, so I gave them cell's here in a different area than Sora's."  
"That is good enough. As long as the Four people who are the biggest threat to us are out of the way, we are ok."  
"But My lord, what about the King?"  
"We shall deal with that pest in due time."

Back in the cell's Sora had been trying to awaken Kairi.  
"Kairi! Kairi! Wake up! It's Me, Sora!"  
She did not move. She just lied on her bed, in a deep sleep. Sora gave up eventually, falling asleep himself. All he was able to dream of was if Kairi could remember him... 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A First Test of Might, Will, and Teamwork in Traverse Town

King Mickey lead the two to the Cafe once more, where he told them to wait for him. He left them there and searched for the third person his radar had picked up. He had a feeling it was that Nero Person the other two had talked of, but wasn't sure. he entered the second district, where he was attacked by fifteen Neo Shadows.  
He drew his Keyblade, but saw that the enemies were all gone. In place of fifteen Neo Shadows, stood a lone figure, in his hand a a dark green Keyblade, with a fiery ball floating around it. The end of the blade had a dragons head at it, the Eyes glowing dark dlue. The Weilder turned to face the King, ready to attack.  
"No wait!" the King shouted, but it was too late. The man charged at full speed for The King, swinging his Keyblade when he got right up to him. This time the King did no jump, but ducked instead, tripping his attacker from underneath. The Man fell, recovering almost instantly by teleporting away. The King was in disbelief. If this was the Nero person Soultail had mentioned, then he may have been possessed by a Soul Heartless. The King charged forward, dodging a slash from the attacker, driving his Keyblade into his enemies chest. He jumped back immediatly, and saw the man flail violently, a small, ghost like Heartless coming out of his chest. Mickey used a fire spell to dispatch of the Heartless, pulled the Keyblade from the man's chest, which left no whole in his chest what so ever.  
Mickey waited about five minutes unti his adversary came to.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, putting out a hand.  
"Yeah...I'm fine. Not quite sure what happened, but I guess I'm fine. My name is Nero. Thank you..."  
"Mickey. King Mickey if you like. Come with me Nero. I have a proposition for you."  
They arrived at the Cafe shortly after, Mickey having explained everything to the Keyblade weilder.  
"I thought I had this weapon for a reason," He said, holding the Keyblade in front of him. "I just thought it was for no real reason."  
"Oh, no. We all have one for a reason ,Nero," Nave said, standing. "It's our duty now to go with the King. We need to help lock worlds and find Sora."  
The King leapt up. "That's the Spirit!" He put his hand before the three of them. "Who's in?"  
Nave was the first to put in his hand. "I am," he said. "I want to learn to become a more powerful fighter!"  
Nero was next. "Count me in. I have nothing else to do with my life."  
Finally, soultail put in her hand. "You know I'm in, your majesty"  
"Then let's go!" He shouted, raising their hands into the air.  
The King lead the Three to the Gummi Ship, a first for all three. They had never left the world, so did not know what a Gummi Ship was at first. They all got in, Mickey started it p, and they were off, headed for Twilight Town.

Sora woke up to the sound of someone's voice. He looked outside the barrier and saw no one. He didn't know wher eit was coming from, but it was familiar. He got up and went to the opening to see Kairi, finally awake, writing in some book.  
"Kairi!" Sora shouted, making Kairi look up. She looked at him confused.  
"Who are you? How do you know me?" She looked for a few moments, not realizing it was Sora.  
"Don't you recognize me? It's me, Sora!"  
"Sora?!?" She leapt up off her bed, ran to the opening, and attempted to hug him, to no avail. "I've been searching for you! I wanted to tell you something..." She looked away, blushing.  
Sora looked at her confused. "What did you want to say?"  
She turned to him again, her eyes seeming to glow more than before. "I...I-" She was cut off when her barrier opened. Two Neo Shadow Heartless and Riku came in, and took Kairi away.  
"SORA!" she shouted, hoping he could help.  
"KAIRI!" He was unable to do a thing. He just sat back on his bed, wondering what she was going to say to him.

The Keyblade Weilders and The King reached Twilight Town in a matter of hours. They got off the ship, and searched the city for anyone who weilds a Keyblade, Mickey using his tracker, The other three using their eyes and ears. It was about Fifteen minutes upon landing did Mickey get a reading.  
"This way!" He said, headed to the left down an alleyway. They all ran to the sandlot, and saw Hayner, Pence, Ollete and some one else all staning in a circle, back to each other. Dusks, Samarai, and Dancer Nobodies had them surrounded, Neo Shadows and Advanced Soldier Heartless were their back up.  
"It's time you prove our abilities to me, you three," the King said, drawing his Keyblade. "We fight!" He charged at the Heartless and Nobodies, the Three other keyblade weilders close behind. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Confusion and Conflicts

Goofy arose with a huge scrape in his chest plate armor. He looked over at donald, who was on the ground, not moving. He ran over and saw he was just asleep, snoozing silently. Goofy moved to grab for his sandwich, but it wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't even in their kitchen or their base. he was in a cell like containment area, a red barrier keeping them in.  
"Uh...what happened?"  
Donald awoke at this point, looking around with surprise. He looked over at Goofy, who look equally confused. "Where are we? and why does my head hurt?"  
"Well, I know we're in some kind of cell, and I can't explain why your head hurts. All I remember was Sora attacking me."  
"Why would Sora do something like that?" Donald asked, pondering silently for a few moments.  
"Maybe, he was possessed by a soul Heartless, and it forced him to attack us." Goofy said after a little while, trying to find an explination for Sora's irrational behavior.  
"Where is Sora?" Donald said, looking around.  
"I don't know, but who's that?!?" Goofy sounded scared as he said this. He was shaking when Donald looked at him. He was pointing to a hooded figure on the other side of the barrier.  
"ORGANIZATION XIII?!?" They both said at the same time, scared out of their minds.  
"But we beat them..." Goofy said.  
"Apparently Not!" Donald exclaimed, and he summoned for his wand. It didn't come to him.  
"Don't bother. This barrier not only keeps you two in there, but keeps you weapons out."  
"Who are you?!?" Donald shouted argrily, pointing his finger at the hooded man.  
He removed his hood, showing it was Riku. "Remember me?"  
"Riku?!?" Goofy exclaimed, even more confused than before.  
"What are you doing with the Orgaization?" Donald asked, looking quiet confused himself.  
"What makes you think I'm with the Organization? They were eradicated! They are all gone!"  
Donald went up to Goofy and whispered into his ear. "He may be tricking us."  
"Why would he do that?" he whispered back. "He knows we're Goofy and Donald, right?"  
"Yes, I know who you are" He said, somehow able to hear them. "And don't even think of escaping. Any attepmts to escape will lead to immediate eradication." He walked off, leaving the two friends to ponder.

Mickey and the Three charged into the battle. Mickey went leapt into the center to help Hayner and the others, while Nave, Soulatail and Nero all fought from the perimeter. Nave used his Keyblade and unleased some of the new moves he had learned from the king on the Gummi Ship. Soultail was at his side, casting spells and beating down the Heartless that came too close. Nero was headed for the Middle, hacking and slashing away with his Keyblade. He took the little fire ball and threw it at the ground, making a giant explosion occur. It got rid of most the remaining Dusks and Neo Shadows, while the Advanced Soldiers, Samarai Nobodies and Dancers were completly gone.  
"Way to go!" Mickey shouted to Nero. Nero came to the Kings side and fought the remaining Dusks, while Nave and Soultail got rid of the Neo Shadows. After the battle was over, Hayner and the rest of the gang went up to the king.  
"Your Majesty. Good to see you again!" Hayner had said, trying not to sound cheesy.  
"As it is you, Hayner, Pence, Olette...and who is this?"  
A boy no older then Hayner came forward, holding a struggle club. He had short black hair, and his clothes made him look homeless.  
"I'm Parton" He shook the King's hand, and stepped back. "I just moved here."  
Mickey and the rest of the Keyblade weilders chatted with the four locals for quite a while. As they were talking, none of them seemed to notice a hooded figure in the shadows, listening in on their conversation.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- More Intest Battles in the Castle

Mickey had just finished explaining recent events to Hayner and the others when he felt a dark presence about them. He drew his Keyblade slowly, and turned quickly, dissapearing as he did with Nave. He reappeared on the roof above the Hooded man, The man looking to see where the King had gone. Mickey jumped down silently, and swung his Keyblade, only to have it be blocked by another. The king sprang back into the light, while the hooded man walked forward.  
"Everyone! I could use some Help!" The was no response. He turned to se everyone frozen in time, much as did Roxas in the Sandlot during his struggle match against Vivi. The King turned back to face the hooded man. "I guess I have to do it on my own."  
The King charged, his Keyblade in ready position. The Man stepped to the side, swing ing his black Keyblade at the King. It hit on contact, and the King went flying into a nearby wall, dropping his Keyblade as he flew. He recovered quickly, and ran for his Keyblade. By the time he got to it, the Hooded man had already picked it up.  
"Tell Me!" the King Shouted. "Who are you?!?"  
The man removed his hood, revealing his face to the King.  
The King gasped with horror. "No...You! You can't be here!"  
"Oh no? Then how am I here?"

Goofy and Donald were waiting patiently for some hope of escape, but to no avail.  
"Maybe, Sora did that becasue he is betraying the King!" Goofy said after a while, thinking Donald would respond. Instead, Donald was fast asleep on one of the beds they were given, probably dreaming of Daisy. Goofy just sighed and looked out at the other side of the barrier. Not a soul had passed by them since Riku came by.  
Goofy was beginning to give up all hope on a rescue, then he saw anpother person, running his was. She looked scared, and oddly familiar. She noticed Goofy, and ran into the cell, the barrier not affecting her. She gave him a big hug, toppling Goofy over onto his back.  
"Goofy! It's so good to see you!"  
"Uhh...not to be rude or anything," Goofy said, the girl still on top of him. "But, do I know you?"  
"Of course you do," She said as she got off. "It's me, Kairi!"  
"Oh, Kairi! Long time no see!" He got up and woke Donald gently. "Donald...Donald...Kairi is here..."  
Donald seemed to spring up out of some sort of fear right then and there, making Goofy fall on his back once again. Kairi laughed at these antics. Donald looked at her confused.  
"Who are you?" He pointed as he said this, sounding even more confused than he looked.  
"It's Kairi, Donald," Goofy said, brushing himself off. "You know, Sora's old-" He quickly clasped his mouth shut, not wanting Kairi to hear what he was about to say.  
"Sora's old what, Goofy?" Kairi asked. "I just saw him about five minutes ago. What has he been hiding from me?"  
"Well, we...uhh...promised we wouldn't tell you what it was, that is, if we ever met you again..."  
"What Goofy is trying to say is," Donald said, "Is that we can't tell you on the grounds that we made an Oath to Sora not to tell a soul."  
"Not even you," Goofy added. "We're sorry, but a promise is a promise..."  
"I can understand that..." She said, lowering her head.  
"But," Donald said. "He never said anything about giving you hints as to what it is!"  
Kairi looked up at him. "Tell me!"  
Goofy began a game of charades, trying to say what it was without telling. Donald hit him over the head. "Not like that!!! By giving clues!"  
Kairi looked at them both. "Was it that he loved me?"  
Donald and Gofy looked at her, a look of suprise on both their faces.

Queen Minney walked about Disney Castle, a worried look on her face. She had been worried for Mickey since he departed, wondering if everything was alright. She walked to the Gummi Hanger, and checked in with Chip and Dale.  
"He's fine, Your Majesty," Dale said, a confident look on his little face. "He safely landed in Twilight Town about an Hour ago."  
"Yeah, Your Majesty. He's fine." Chip added. "We can put him on the screen to prove it to ya." Chip hit a few buttons on the keyboard, showing an image of the Sandlot in Twilight Town. It showed Mickey scrambling for his Keyblade, the hooded man picking it up, and Mickey yelling at him. The man then removed his hood, and the image faded, static taking it's place.  
"Mickey!" Minney shouted. "What happened to the image?!?"  
Both Chip and Dale were frantically pressing buttons on the Keyboard. "We lost visual! Either Satillite trouble or something else." Dale said, turning to the Queen.  
"I think it's something else..." Chip said, looking down at the Hanger landing pad. They all looked at where he was looking, and saw thirty or fourty Neo Shadows and Dusks fighting some weird, white and black creature.  
"Your Majesty! Get out of here!" Chip shouted. The Heartless reverted their attention to where Chip and Dale were, noticing them instantly. They all sprang up, headed straight for them. "No time!" he opened a hatch in the floor of the control room, a safehouse for emergencies. "Get in! Now!" He jumped in, Dale and the Queen close behind. As Dale closed the Hatch, the sound of Heartless banging on the door echoed inside. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- A Good Fight Between Roxas and King Mickey

Mickey stared his opponent right in the eyes.  
"Roxas?!?" he exclaimed. "You can't be here. Your part of Sora!"  
"Oh I can't, can I?" Roxas said, looking smug. "You think I was never supposed to exsist? Your probably thinking, how can Sora exsist without me, right? Well, I'll tell you. Over these past few years, while Sora was out saving the univesre with his Keyblade, he had been turned into a Heartless three times more, somehow becoming normal again each time. Well, you know that when it happened the first time, I was created, but only as a nobody, so I could not fully exsist. But, thanks to the Heartless, I have become full! I am no longer a Nobody, But I actually am Somebody! I exsist!"  
Mickey rose slowly and reached out for his Keyblade. It came to his hands, and he got prepared to attack. "We'll see about that!" He charged forward, attacking with an uppercut. Roxas dodged the attack by jumping, the did a quick air dash at the King. The King jumped out of the way, turned and leapt for Roxas, who did the same. They met in mid air, trading parry for parry, blow for blow. When they finally pushed back from each other, both were bruised and tired.  
"You cannot win, Roxas!" Mickey said between breaths. "I have never lost, and I never will!"  
"Well, this is the day you will lose," Roxas said smuggly. "So much for your streak." He smiled, and charged for the King once more, throwing his Keyblade, generating another in his other hand. The King jumped to avoid the throw Keyblade, grabbed it with his free hand, and threw it back. Roxas bent backwards, lifting a hand into the air to catch the Keyblade. The King jumped and dove at Roxas, another Keyblade forming in his hand. He threw the new one at him, Roxas throwing one of his at the one coming for him. The two Keybaldes collided in mid air, dropping to the ground. Mickey met Roxas with a fury of blocks and parrys, seemingly no end in sight.  
When they finally flew away from each other, they were both about ready to collapse from exaustion.  
"I will admit," Roxas said, breathing heavily, "You are a worthy opponent"  
"As are you," The King said, using his Keyblade for support to keep from falling onto the ground. "You must have learned a lot since you become whole"  
"I did. More than you may ever know." He stood up straight, his breath back to him.  
"I find that very unlikely," The King said, standing upright, pointing the tip of the blade at Roxas. "You could never learn things I know!"  
"Name one!" He shouted at the King, running forward. He swung down at the King, mickey blocking with his Keyblade. He moved his face in close, and whispered to Roxas.  
"Love!" He jumped back, shot forward, and swung his Keyblade, skidding to a halt behind Roxas. Roxas stood there for a moment, fell to his knees, and then the rest of his body fell, Time turning back to normal. Nave, Hayner, Soultail and the rest of them all came running up to see what had happened, then they all saw the body. Hayner turned it over, and Olette, Pence and Hayner all gasped. Nave, Soultail, Nero and Parton all looked at them confused.  
"You know him?" Nave asked, not having known who he was.  
"His name is Roxas," Mickey said, coming over and joining them. "He was originally formed when Sora was first turned into a Heartless. He was brought here, given a secret identity, not knowing who he was. He met these three while he was here, making friends with them. You three ever hear this?" He looked at the three who were from Twilight Town, and they all shook their heads.  
"I guess I can explain then." He explained the events that took place in the past. The story of Roxas, one that only took about a half hour to tell, but informative none the less. When he was finished, no one was confused.  
"Nave," the King said, "You and Nero drag his body back to the ship. Me and Soultail here will go and find our Keyblade weilder. Come Soultail." He looked at the four others. "You may come with us if you like" 

Minney, Chip and Dale were holed up in their safe house for nearly an hour when the noise of Heartless banging against the door stopped. Chip lifted the door slowly, maknig sure the coast was clear. He assured them it was and went out to check the damage. They all were out and saw a most horrible sight. The entire hanger area was in ruins, scrap metal littering the entire place.  
"This is awful!" Minney said, raising her hands to her mouth. "Why would anyone want to do this?"  
"A better question is, who?" Everyone turned to see a hooded figure standing behind them, his face hidden by the shadow of his hood.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- A New Keyweilder Joining in the Ranks

As Nave and Nero dragged the unconcious body of Roxas back to the ship, Mickey and the others went through Twilight Town, looking for the Keyblade Weilder. They kept getting readings from near them, but were unable to find a thing.  
"Where could he be?" Soultail asked after a while, getting aggrivated.  
"I have a feeling where he may be," mikcey said, and he turned to Parton, the device going off like crazy. "Just as I thought."  
Parton looked confused. "I don't have a Keyblade." He held out his Struggle Club. "All I have is this." Suddenly, The Struggle Club began to glow a bright yellowish color. It raised into the air, shooting streams of light everywhere. When it returned to Partons hand, it was a Keyblade similar to the Oathkeeper, just black, red and orange in color. It's tip was in the shape of a Neo Shadow Heartless' head, making it look like it were ment for someone evil.  
"I beg to differ," the King said, taking the Keyblade and examining it closly. "I have never seen a Keyblade like this..." He looked even closer at the tip of it, examining it carefully. "This is weird. I would think this would be in the hands of someone evil..." Parton took it back cautiously, examining it as well.  
"Why would this choose me? I'm an Orphan."  
"The Keyblade chooses who it finds most suitable," Mickey said. "It doesn't matter whether or not if you are an Orphan, have eight brothers and sisters, your rich or poor. Just you heart." He put his hand to his chest. "As long as you are strong of heart, the Keyblade shall choose you."  
Parton looked closly at it again. "Why would I get one this dark?"  
"That I do not know. What I do know is that you can come with us if you like. I have already told you of Sora and his request to me. It is your decision to come or not."  
Parton stood there, holding his Keyblade tightly. "I'll go with you," He told the King after a while. "I want to understand why I was chosen to weild this weapon."  
"Good," The king said, smiling. He looked behind Parton and saw Nero and Nave running towards them.  
"You find him yet?" Nero said, not noticing Parton's Keyblade. Parton just held up his Keyblade, laughing a bit. "Oh..."  
"Well, we may as well head out of here," The King said, looking at Hayner, Pence and Olette. "We will visit now and then of cousre."  
"Of course," Pence said. "But how will we contact you if we need help?"  
Mickey handed him a small communiocation device. "Use this. Just say my name, then wait for a response. ok?"  
"Got it."  
"Well, we'll be off." They walkled off, Hayner, Olette and Pence waving good-bye.

Donald and Goofy looked stunned. They had no idea what to say.  
"Should we tell her?" Goofy asked Donald in a whisper. "She did get it right after all."  
"We might as well. Can't keep it from her forever." They both turned, but found Kairi gone. "Well, that's just great... Where could she have gone?"  
"Donald! Look!" Goofy shouted, noticing the force feild was dropped.  
"Waaah?!? How?!?"  
"Whoever just took Kairi without us knowing must have forgot to drop the Force feild again! Come on!" He ran out of the cell, grabbing his sheild on a table across from their cell. He picked up Donalds wand, and threw it to him. "You may want this!"  
Donald caught his wand, and got a confident look in his face. "Let's go Goofy!" They ran down corridor after corridor, dodging glances of Heartless on patrol. They eventually got to a Higher security room, where they found, oddly, no guards.  
"I have a bad feeling about this, Goofy." Donald said, shaking a bit. They walked slowly around a corner, and saw Sora in a cell, asleep on the floor.  
"SORA!" Goofy shouted, running forward. Donald followed, catching up to Goofy before he went into the cell.  
"What are you doing?!? Don't you remember what he did to us?!?"  
"Aww. That couldn't have been Sora, He would never do anything like that. Not to us!" He got out of Donald's hold, lowered the feild, and went into the cell. "Sora...Sora, wake up. It's me,Goofy!" Sora woke slowly, looking up at Goofy.  
"How did you guys get here?" He mumbled.  
"We don't know," Donald said. "We just woke in a cell about two hours ago"  
Sora sat up on his bed. "Well, if you were in a cell, how did you get out?"  
"Someone took Kairi and left the barrier up."  
"Wait. Kairi was with you?!? I saw Riku take her away from her cell. It's right next to mine! She's ok then?"  
"Well, as far as we know, yeah."  
Sora stood, and held out his hand. His Keyblade came to him this time, and he was glad. "Let's go get her."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- A Mystery Is Being Unfold, Little by Little

Chip, Dale and the Queen looked at the hooded man.  
"Who are you?!?" Chip shouted, making it so the hooded man could hear him.  
"That doesn't matter." He walked forward, pointing at the Queen. "What is important is that she comes with me!"  
"Never!" The Queen shouted, and she ran off, headed for the exit way from the Hanger. The man ran for her, blocking her exit. He picked her up as she tried to turn and run, then immediatly dissapeared into a dark portal, not saying another word. Chip ran to a communication microphone to contact the King, but the communications satillite was badly damaged in the fight of Nobodies and Heartless. They tried again and again to call the King, but with no luck.  
"We must reach the King!" Chip said to Dale. "There must be another way we can contact him!"   
"What about Yen Sid? We could find him and get him to contact the King!"  
"Master Yen Sid would not help us! We only work in the Hanger! He probably doesn't even know who we are!" As Chip said these words to Dale, a small, blue guyser like portal opened behind him, and Yen Sid stepped through.  
"I don't know who you are? Chip, you amaze me still"  
Both Chip and Dale looked at him. He stood there, his blue robes dirty and torn. His face had scars all over it, and his staff was broken in two.  
"Yen Sid! What happened to you?!?"  
"I was caught up in a small fight before coming here. Now, how will we contact the King?"

The King and the now four weilders had returned to the ship, Mickey having set the auto pilot to head for a new place call Transitive Town, a town that was basically Traverse Town and Twilight Town mixed into one, but without the usual inhabitants. Mickey went to check on Roxas, while Nero, Nave and Parton all went to the training room. Soultail tailed behind Mickey, wanting to see who this guy really was. When they reached the cell, Mickey opened it, setting a barrier up so Roxas could not escape. He walked in, forcing Soultail to stop before the barrier.  
"I don't want you to possibly get hurt," He said, closing his eyes. "You are needed for a more important matter than talking to captives." She stepped back from the barrier, and Mickey walked in, Roxas sitting in a corner. Mickey approuched him cautiously, not wanting to fight him.  
"Roxas? Why would you turn to the darkness?" Mickey asked, ready to summon his Keyblade at any moment.  
"I didn't want to," Roxas said. "I was forced into darkness, forced to become a member of what is similar to Organization XIII. I just wanted to go home, to Twilight Town, and live my life like I wanted to, not like someone else did."  
"What do you mean, Roxas?" The King asked, not lowering his guard in the slightest.  
"I was forced into darkness by someone who has lived in darkness his whole life. He has been recruiting those who have been in darkness for years, forcing them or persuading them to join him. He doesn't care that people have hearts. I think he lost his, having been in darkness for so long. That may explain how he is able to control the Nobodies and Heartless."  
"He is able to control them? How so?"  
"I don't know that exactly. All I do know is that he is prepared to start a war. A war where he has planned everything out so that he may become victorious. He has a way of seeing into the future, but tells no one how he does it. He says he saw himself ruling the universe from your throne, except the castle was dark, gruesome, and evil, Heartless and Nobodies walking about planets freely, enslaving innocent people and animals, putting them to work."  
"He won't get away with that..." Mickey said, turning his head slightly. "His plan will never work!"  
"You say that now," Roxas said as he stood up, "But how can you be sure? You are not able to see the future, nor am I. We have no idea what the future holds! I don't believe he does either, but who knows? He may be able to see into the future somehow, or maybe he is just far too over confident. He has showed me his plans, and made me swear not to reveil them. If I did, even the slightest bit, he would know, and kill me."  
"Thank you, Roxas. I think I got what I needed from you. But I have but one more question for you. Where can I find him?"  
"He has left clues on every planet, each leading to another, until you finally find the last one, showing his location. It's location is somewhere you have been before, I'm sure, but never really expected. I can direct you to one of the clues, but you must find the rest on your own."  
"I will except your offer. We will wait until we leave Transitive Town, then we shall go hunt for your clue. Thank you." He walked out of the cell, closing it's door behind him, and reactivating the over barrier, making sure Roxas could not escape. Soultail looked at the King, who gave her a confident smile and walked out.  
"I wonder where we will have to go..." Soultail said, looking at her necklace. "I just hope it won't be too dangerous."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- A Very Cool Action and Adventure Awaits

Sora left the cell, Goofy and Donlad following him. As they walked, they whispered behind Sora, confident that he qouldn't hear them.  
"Are we sure we can trust him? I mean, he did try to kill us," Donald said, looking at Sora, making sure he wasn't looking at them.  
"I don't know if we can, but I'm sure we are safe with him." They walked for quite some time, not speaking to ensure not getting caught. They dodged being seen by Heartless and Nobodies, along with Hooded men.  
"What is this? Some new Organization XIII?" Sora looked at Goofy and Donald, who were both about to say the same.  
"Well, maybe it is. How can we tell?" Goofy looked around, trying to find a sign.  
"I don't know. But what I don't get is how they can command both the Heartless and Nobodies. They only had control of the Nobodies before!"  
"Then they must not be Nobodies!" Donald shouted by mistake, attracting the attention of a nearby Hooded man. He walked towards them, Sora knocking him out with his Keyblade. They dragged the body into their hiding spot and went forward, Donald holding his beak shut the whole time. They had to fight one small battalion of Heartless before they entered the control room, where their questions would be answered.  
As they stepped into the room, they found it vaguely familiar. It looked similar to the labs in the Old Mansion in Twilight Town, making them all think more.  
"Could Diz be behind this?" Sora said, looking around.  
"It can't be. He died in that explosion at Kingdom Hearts! It can't be Diz."  
"Maybe he had a...uhh," Goofy couldn't think of the word, so he just stopped talking. They didn't really seem to notice. As they walked about the room, three doors were on the far wall, one much larger than the others.  
"What could that be for?" Goofy looked at the large door suspiciously. "I think I saw this door before...Don't you Donald?"  
"Yeah! It does look familiar. I can't rememer where I saw it before either..." He walked up to it and knocked, probably just to see what would happen, or to just do it out of habit. What none of them expected was a knock back! They all backed up, slowly moving away from it.  
"Did you hear that too? Or is it just me?" Sora seemed to move back the slowest, still wondering what was behind it. He stopped suddenly, and began slidding slowly towards the door. Donald and Goofy tried to help, but were being pushed away from Sora. As Sora continued to resist, the doors in front of him began opening, a blinding light shining through the crack fromed. Sora was pulled through, the sound of Donald running towards him frantically, screaming in his almost indescribalbe voice.

Mickey and the others finally got to Transitive Town, where they made sure Roxas was in his cell, check the main rations, and left the ship, putting on the auto defense systems.  
"Why the defenses?" Nave asked as they walked away, All of them looking around at the outdoor hanger and it's night sky.  
"You'll see why in a moment. Parton, you'll blend right in here with that Keyblade." He walked forward ahead of them, and cleared them in with some shaddy looking guy. Mickey had on his Organization XIII Robes, which made the Weilders all question why they came here. They passed through an oddly Devious gate, and entered the city, Tall skyscrapers and neon signs everywhere. It was a town similar to the World That Never Was, but darker, in a sence.  
They walked the empty streets of the town, the king hiding in his cloak. The only souls they saw were homeless people and merchants wanting to sell them stuff. The King had out his Tracking Device and his Keyblade, not seeming to care if people saw it, mostly because there were no people. He seemed to walk at a faster pace than normal, not speaking to anyone.  
"I think the King is worried about something," Nero said, looking around, drawing his own Keyblade as the walked. "I haven't seen him like this at all."  
Parton mearly looked ahead of the King. When he saw what they were headed for, he drew his Keyblade, getting ready for combat. What was ahead of them was the original base for Organization XIII, their symbol extremly large on the front of the building.

_A/N: This is still Skullhead's story and I just posting this as an agreement from PMs in a different website, so don't go brou-hahaing about this nor the ownership of this story, ok?? But I do own Soultail and that's about it._

_Axl (My Action/Adventure muse): I have a question, though. Why would you, of all people, would go on this rediculous quest with King Mickey, Nave, Nero, and this "Parton" guy?? It doesn't make any sense at all!!!_

_Author: Cause it will be reveal in later time. He and I will promise._

_**Please R&R.**_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Very First Boss Battle at the Chatle XIII

The hooded man threw Queen Minney into a cell much more dark and gruesome than the ones Sora, Goofy, Donald and Kairi and been put into. She fell onto her knees, sprung up, and attempted to run, only to find there was nowhere to go. She just sat down on the ground, her pink dress getting gunk all over it. The Man closed the cell door as he walked out, leaving Minney alone.  
"Help Mickey," She said, a sound of hope filling her voice.

Mickey and the others approuched the front gates of Castle Nobody. They entered the dark courtyard out front, their guard up all the time.  
"Keep your eyes open," Mickey said, lowering his hood. "You never know what could happen here. And whatever you do, don't trust anything except each other." H estepped forward, walking in a stealthy way. He jumped into the air, appearing about twenty yards ahead of the others.  
"Woah...I want to do that," Nave said, looking over at Soutail. She and the others had already gone out in a different direction than the King, making Nave feel pretty stupid. "I really need to pay better attention." He walked of after the King, not dropping his guard for a second.  
"Where can you be? Why here?" The King kept moving forward, checking the Keyblade tracker ever now and again. He finally got a hit, and noticed it came from right in front of him. He looked up and saw a man in Organization black robes, holding two Keyblades in his hands. Both the Keyblades looked like Partons, but pure black, and instead of Heartless heads there were Heartless emblems on the ends, inside of them the Nobodies symbol. Mickey raised his Keyblade, ready for attack.  
"It was foolish of you to come here, King," The man said, lowering his hood. His face was covered in bandages, only his dark blue eyes showing through. Hid bandages showed small red bloches near the top of his head.  
"And how do you think that?" The King said, seeing Nave, Nero and Soultail all gathering around the man.  
"Because I have one of yours," He said, smiling. He stepped to the side, reveiling Parton, who was tied up and gagged at the mouth, unconcious."  
"PARTON!" The King lunged forward, hoping to reach him. The Hooded man came out in front of him and swung with his Keyblade, making the King go flying back. Nave and Nero both lunged in to attack him, both getting block attack after attack with one of the hooded man's Keyblades. Soultail fired spell after spell, using elements of fire, water, ice, lightning, gravity and earth to attack the man, all failing to harm him.  
"Who are you?" Nave asked as he was trying to break the man's guard.  
He began removing the bandages with his free hand, but was cut short when a Keyblade hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out. The King stood behind him, still in the position he was in after he threw his Keyblade. He walked up, picked up the Keyblade, and finished unwrapping the bandages, seeing a most horrible sight.  
"Leon?" The King stepped back, dropping his Keyblade. "No, this can't be...We made an oath!"  
"Your Majesty, what is it?" Nero asked, running to help the King from falling backwards.  
"I know this man...I fought alongside him at Hollow Bastion, during the Great Maw! He would never do anything like this, never!" As the King spoke, the body before them all began to fade away somewhat, black smoke like streams coming from his body. When the smoke cleared, there lay the body of another man, one the King had never seen before. Mickey slowly regained his old attitude, and walked forward, grabbing his Keyblade once more. "I knew it couldn't have been Leon."

Sora woke up in a desert somewhere, no sign of anyone. He stood slowly, brushing off a bunch sand. He looked around, trying to find some form of life.  
'Where am I?' He thought to himself. 'I couldn't be too far away from anywhere.' He began walking in the direction he believed to be east, trying to find civilization. Little did he know these sands were more dangerous than the Heartless. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Different Desert Settings

_Side Note: I want to point out that in later chapters that Jak and Daxter belong to Naugthy Dog, not SquareEnix or Dinesy. Thank you and Let's continue with the storyline.- _Soultail Omega-Light.

Sora had been wondering the Deserts for hours. He had encountered nothing of Heartless or Nobody origin, or any living thing for that matter. All he had to defend himself from was the occasional sandstorm, most of them lasting only a few minutes. He was so hungry and thirsty he eventually passout, lying on the hot, sandy desert hills.  
Hours after Sora fainted, a group of marauders in the desert found him. Figuring he may be dead and needed the meat for food, they took him along in one of their desert vehicles, designed specifically for transport and racing in the desert. When Sora finally woke, he was on his way to the Marauder City, the one place no man, other than marauders, have set foot in and come out alive.  
One Marauder noticed him wake up, and pointed his gun at him immediatly. He seemed to speak in a language Sora was not familiar with, sounding almost Chinese or French. Sora just looked at the man confused, wondering what he may have been saying. He reached out for the Keyblade, and when it came to him, he was somehow able to understand the man, as if the Keyblade could translate speech.  
"Who are you?!? What are you doing this far out in the desert?!?" The man said, his gun still pointed at Sora.  
"I am Sora. I have come here by mistake."  
The gun man looked at sorry confused, then turned to the driver. "He may be with those funny guys in black robes who sent those things after us."  
"You mean the Heartless?" Sora interupted. The gun man, put his gun right up to Sora's throat.  
"So you are with them?!?" He was about to pull the trigger, when the vehicle suddenly hit something, hard. Both the marauder and Sora were flung forward, the marauder geting knocked out from the crash. Sora somehow managed to stay concious, and walked out the back of the vehicle, to see what they had hit.  
As he approuched the front of the car, he noticed a muscluar, black arm sticking out from under the Car's frame. He bent down to get a closer look, and when he did, the arm suddenly dissolved into a black shadow pool, dissapearing from sight.  
'It is the Heartless! But what planet am I on?' Sora looked ahead of them, seeing massive city walls about a thousand yards away. 'Not one I've read about, that's for sure.' He waked towards the city, leaving the vehicle and the dead marauder behind.

Goofy was attepmting to open the door Sora had gone through. Donald just sat back and watched.  
"Come on, Donald! We gotta go and help Sora!"  
"Give me one good reason why! For all we know, he's a traitor to the King for attacking us!"  
"That couldn't have been him!"  
"And it wasn't" A voice called from the upper balcony of the room. Both Donald and Goofy looked up. Standing there, in dark rad and black armor, a helmet concealing the face, was a soldier of evil, the Nobody-Heartless cross emblem on his chest plate. "I know who it was that attempted to kill you both." He slowly dropped down from the Balcony and was in front of Goofy and Donald. "But for me yto give you that information, you must beat me in a duel."  
"Goofy," Donald said, pulling him over to whisper a plan, "There is no way we can beat this guy without Sora, but we still don't know if he's telling the truth or not!"  
"Well, maybe we should try and beat him. Who knows? We've fought worse without Sora." They both turned to face the man, confident looks on their faces. They both drew their weapons, and charged, the Armored Soldier drawing his Blood stained longsword.

Queen Minney woke up to the sight of a hooded man standing next to her, holding a weapon similar to a Keyblade. She sprung up, and scurried to the corner, scarrwed she may die.  
"What do you want from me?!?" she said, tears starting to fall from her face.  
"Nothing from you, dear. Your merely bait! We are trying to lure the King here to Annillate him!"  
"No! You can't!" She sprung up, pulling out a flowery Keyblade. "I won't let you!"  
"So, you are able to weild the Keyblade as well." The man simply stood there, raising his Keyblade into attack position. "Let's see if your any good with it!"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Sora's First Meeting with Jak

Sora entered the city through the battered and broken gate. He walked around, noticing how much this city looked like it was made from the desert. Buildings of stone and sand, plants growing in the ground around him, and a path of destruction in front of him that spread through the city. He walked forward, looking around at the destruction. Everywhere he looked, buildings were destroyed, piles of dead bodies were being burned, and men pulling carts with the help of lizard like creatures. As Sora looked more at the people, he noticed a unique feature. They all were elf like, long ears, armor on their bodies.  
'Did a war go on or something?' As he continued to walk, he noticed a building nearby, glass shattered all around it. He picked up one of the peices, and looked into it, seeing he looked just like he did before, but was now elf like himself!  
"What are you doing here?!?" A voice shouted at Sora from behind, making him jump. When Sora turned, a man had his gun pointed at him, a small oragne creature on his shoulder. "Tell me! I'm not afraid to shoot!"  
"My name is Sora. I was captured by some guys in the desert. They got into a crash about three hundred yards from your gates. I came here for a refuge."  
The man lowered his gun slowly. "How do I know I can trust you?" Suddenly, a communication device on the man's belt started goind off. He picked it up, and answered. "Yeah?"  
"Sir! We have a destroyed marauder vehicle about three hundred yards from the forward gate outpost. Want us to search it?" Sora looked at him smuggly, smiling.  
"No, we don't need to waste men on an assignment that unimportant. Go back to your duties." He hung up, then turned back to Sora. "I guess you were telling the truth. I'm Jak by the way. This," He pointed to the creature on his shoulder, "Is Daxter. Welcome to Spargus!"  
"Hey! I no longer go by Daxter! I go by, Your all mighty Precursor Daxter!"  
"Precursor? Whats a precursor?" Both Jak and Daxter looked at him like he was crazy.  
"You honestly don't know what a Precursor is?" Daxter looked at him carefully.  
"No, I don't. I just got to this world by mistake."  
"Well," Jak said, "The Precursors are basically the ancient elders, so to say, who created all exsistence. They take the form of Ottsel's, like Daxter here."  
"Yeah, apparently Dark Eco isn't so bad for you. They make you a god!"  
"Dark Eco?" Sora looked even more confused than before, and got an even strange look from Jak and Daxter.  
"Dark Eco, the stuff of Evil! Let's see, there's Red Eco, Blue Eco, Green Eco, Yellow Eco, Dark Eco...am I missin' on Jak?"  
"Light Eco."  
"Oh, yeah. Light Eco!  
"So, what is Eco?"  
"WHAT?!? You don't know what the matter of life is?!? Where are you from anyways?"  
So, Sora told them of his adventures through space, how his goals was to defeat the Heartless and Nobodies, and that he must find as many Keyholes as possible.  
"A keyhole, huh? I could have sworn I heard about that somewhere...I just can't remember where. I think Krew may have told me it..."  
"Well, let's go talk to this Krew guy! He could help us out right?"  
"Kid," Daxter said, ""Krew is dead. He's been dead for years. We're screwed!"  
Jak looked at Daxter. "Hey, what about Kleiver? He used to work for Krew until he was banished to these wastelands!"  
"Great Idea, Jak! We can go talk to Kleiver! Stick with us kid. we promise he won't eat you." They walked off, headed for the palace. Sora followed, a bit worried for his skin.

Goofy and Donald had been badly beaten by their adversary in mere minutes. They now lay on the ground, unconcious and unable to move. They were tied up and gagged, and delivered back to their cells by Neo Shadows. When they awake, a hooded man stood before them.  
"Donald, Goofy. Welcome back!" He seemed to not move in the slightest, as if he were unable to. "For escaping from your cell and finding the Dimensional Door, you shall die here in this cell, where you will be under heavy survaillance and guard for the rest of you lives. Get used to this cell. It's you home now!" As he walked away slowly, Donald sprang up and attempt to tackle him, but just fell right through. "Oh, and I forgot to mention I was transmitting via hologram, didn't I?" He faded, laughing.  
"Aww, Phooey! What are we gonna do now Goofy?"  
"I don't know. What is there we can do? Sora ain't here to help, and we ain't got no one else to help us!"  
"Well, we can't just stay here forever! You know as well as I that we have to get out of here somehow!"  
"Yeah, I know. But how?!? I say we wait for now. You never know what could happen. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Trials of Old Time Love Between Nero and Soultail

Queen Minney thrust forward, swinging her Keyblade violenty at her enemy. The man jumped into the air, nearly hitting the low ceiling, and charged down, swinging at the Queen. She jumped back, and shot a ball of pure light at her attacker. It hit on contact, and there was a hole in the man's left saide of his chest, dissolved away by the light. He quickly opened a portal behind him, and was gone, the Queen still in her cell.  
"Well. I guess Mickey isn't the only one who can beat these guys!"

Sora and Jak walked into the vehicle area. In there, there were eight different vehicles, all designed for speed, toughness against the desert, and for fighting marauders. They approuched a man who was nearly two times Sora size, in both height and weight. Also in tattered clothes and armor, much like the rest of the desert people, he wore dark blue armor over his clothing, another little, somewhat depressed ottsel on his shoulder. In his hands was a large gun, probably as tall as Sora.  
"Evenin' Jak. I see you got us anothe' one. What's this one for, the fight?" He burst into a small fit of laughter, while Sora scowled at him.  
"Yes Kleicer, he's here to help. He knows how to get rid of those creatures, but we may need your help. Did Krew ever tell you of somethingcalled a 'Keyhole'?"  
He stood there thinking for a moment. "I think he may have. What's in it for me for that kind of information?"  
"You get to race again, this time you get one of your veicles back if you win."  
"I choose the car right?"  
"That you win back, yes. I choose the car Sora drives."  
Sora looked at Jak with shock. "What?!? I don't know how to drive one of these!"  
"Don't worry, Sora," Daxter said, whispering into his ear, "We know what to do."  
Kleiver couldn't help but laugh at the thought of racing someone so small. "You think he could beat me? He probably' ain't never raced in his life before! You expect him to win?"  
"Precisely. I'll be next to him the whole time of course, to help him out a bit."  
"Well...Alright. Meet me at the track in about an Hour. in the meantime, you know how you bein' Damas' son and all, you get his inharatacne?"  
"I already have the city Kleiver, and I still hold the record for top gunman, might I add."  
"Well, we recently found his will, but a bunch of stickin' Metal Heads took it and ran into that cave out near the abandoned town. It's yours if you can get it out, alive. Bring Sora along. He may just learn something." He walked off laughing, his ottsel really depressed at his shoulder.  
"That's it?" Sora said when Kleiver was out of earshot. "You told me he might eat me!"  
"Well, you never know with Kleiver. He almost got a hold of Daxter and had a little snack. Let's go. I have to get my father's will back!"  
"Right!" He followed close behind Jak to a small, speedy car called the Sand Shark, and they were off, headed for a cave infested with Metal Heads.

As the King, Parton and Nave put the body of their unknown attacker into the ship, Nero and Soultail sat outside keeping watch, talking as they did.  
"Wow. You never know what to edpect, huh?" Nero looked over at Soultail, who was paying attention to her work more than to Nero.  
"I guess, which is why we should be watching the area! Not talking so much."  
"Well, I guess your right...I mean, you do never know what may happen, like back home, for instance?" He smiled at Soultail, who looked at him, embarassed and blushing.  
"You know that was two years ago! We promised not to mention that again!"  
"Mention what?" Nave walked jumped down off the ship, landing in between Soultail and Nero.  
"Nothing Kid. just something me and Soultail did way back when."  
"How many times do I have to tell you to stopp calling me kid?!? You know what my name is, use it!"  
Soultail moved forward, steeping between Nero and Nave. "Hey you two. No fighting! You remember what happened last time?" She looked at Nave. "Nave, could you leave me and Nero alone for a minute or two. I have to tell him something."  
"Ok. I guess I can." He walked back into the ship, headed for the training room.  
"Well, I guess now that he's gone," Nero said smugly. He reached in close to Soultail, who pushed him back.  
"No Nero! I told you never again! I ment it!" She turned her back to him, pretending not to listen.  
"Oh, why not? You think I'm still like I was two years ago? No, I've changed!"  
"Oh, how am I going to beleive that?!?" She turned around suddenly. "You lied to me, Nero! You lied more times than I can count!"  
"I know what I did. Can't you trust me?" He walked forward slowly, not wanting to get hit across the head. Soutail backed up as he moved forward, backing up into the ship.  
"No, Nero. Not here, not ever!" He came in close now, blocking off Soultail's exit attempts. "I don't love you like I did two years ago!"  
"Oh, is that so? I think you do and your just trying to hide it" He leaned in, attempting to kiss her. She pushed him away and ran back into the ship, slightly crying. Nero just sighed. "I guess she doesn't." He held a small keychain in his hand, a cross. He put it back in his pocket, and walked into the ship, headed for his sleeping quarters, depressed.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Innocent Training and Unwanted Spectator

Sora and Jak were in the Slam Dozer, a large, armored car, headed for the Metal Head nest.  
"So, what exactly IS a Metal Head?" Sora asked along the way, watching out for marauders."  
"Not much is really known about them. We don't know where they came from, their origin, anything really," Jak started, speeding up as they reached the stream. "All we know is they fisrt attacked a millenia before mine and Daxter's first adventure together, to put it into better perspective. We got rid of their main leaders over the years, but they get more powerful each time."  
"So, Our job is to go and kill as many of them as possible until they go exstinct!" Daxter said, getting some water on his fur from the stream. "Isn't it back there Jak?"  
Jak looked behind them. Headed there way was a band of thirty or so marauder vehicles, each armored more than normally and coming in fast. "Damnit! I just had to choose a slow vehicle, didn't I!" He sped forward, the marauders still gaining fast. "Looks like we'll have to fight! You wanna have some fun Sora?"  
"Let's do it!" He jumped up into the newly added gunner cockpit and began firing at the marauders, casting spells from time to time. He missed a lot due to the speed of their persuaers, but the spells seemed to do fine. He continued gunning, three vehicles passing past them. These vehicles stopped dead in their tracks a few meters ahead as the drivers ejected out, landing in other vehicles.  
"Shit!" Jak attempted to turn, but lost control of the car. It fell over on it's side, sliding into the blockade at full speed. They all ejected just before the cars collided and exploded. The marauders were nowhere to be seen. "They had to of planned that, otherwise those guys who ejected would have landed in the sand somehwere...I wonder why..."  
"Who cares! We're stranded out here! We could walk to the city, but odds of us making it without being attacked by those Heartless and Nobody things is very unlikely!"  
"Then we'll just have to be on our guard!" He began walking towards the city, Sora close behind. "Let's just hope Kleiver isn't to pissed at us for being late to the race."

As Nero sat in his sleeping quarters thinking, Nave fought Parton in the training room. They had just finished their third match, Nave winning with two victories.  
"I want a rematch!" Parton shouted, walking over to the start section.  
"Alright. If you want to lose again..." Nave walked to the other side of the arena, changing keychains. He went from the Oblivion Keyblade Mickey had given him to a newer one, a Key that seemed like it was from a swamp. It's deep green colors and the moss hanging from it showed that. It didn't smell like it should have, but was still kinda ugly. The turned to face each other, Nave entering the program for 'Desert Terrain, No time limit, Deathmatch.' They had been using deathmatch and no time limit all the time, changing their terrain.  
"You ready?" Nave shouted to Parton, who was already in attack position.  
"Of course! Can't you see it from my stance!"  
"Whatever." Nave hit the button on his watch, and the area changed into a red sand wasteland, rock formations springing up from the ground. A little plant life showed as well, along with a small stream on the left side. A small robot walked into the middle of the arena.  
"You are in a Deathmatch situation," It said, sounding ironically robotish. "You are to fight until one of you can't fight anymore. Anything except actual killing goes. There is no time limit, no hit limit, and no summons. Fight fair you two." It walked off the arena, the screen at the top of the arena flashing numbers.  
5...4...3...2...1...START!  
Nave lunged for one of the rocks, while Parton walked slowly forward. Nave used the rock as a platform, gaining speed as he pushed off it. He made contact with Parton, their Keyblades clanging in Mid flight. They lunged away from each other, charging in once more. After a flurry of swings, blocks and hits, they shot away from each other, Nave landing in the small stream, Parton on top a formation of rocks. Nave lifted his hands into the air, summoning lightning clouds, sending them over Parton. Parton jumped off the rocks, dodging lightning bolts as he sped for Nave. When Parton was feet from him, Nave shot into the air, casting a powerful Fire spell as he rose higher and higher. Parton shot up after him, firing blizzard spells rapidly at Nave. Nave blocked each with a fire sheild, then shot a charged fire blast at Parton. Parton dodged it in mid air, then met Nave in air, swinging his Keyblade rapidly. As they fell, Nave managed to hit Parton in the left arm, incapacitating it. When they hit the ground, Parton was unable to get up. Nave had won.  
The area around them went back to normal. Nave helped Parton up, whose arm had been fixed when the arena disappeared. They both heard clapping from the exit way, and looked to see Soultail standing there, clapping.  
"Nice work guys. You two might actually be helpful." She smiled smugishly, then walked out, headed for her room.  
Parton and Nave looked at each other, then just headed to their rooms, getting sleep. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- New Quests for the Heroes and Different Obsticales

It took Jak and Sora nearly half an hour before they reached the city again, Kleiver waiting patiently.  
"So, where's me old car, huh?" Kleiver asked, sounding a bit smug.  
"Marauders got to us and destroyed it. They're getting more cunning with each passing day. They had a plan, I could tell." Jak looked out into the desert. "I fear we may have to bomb the Marauder City."  
"Bomb it?!? With what you think, Jak? We haven't any missiles or bombs or explosives in Spargus, you know that!"  
"Not from here. Haven City!"  
Kleiver set Jak and Sora up with a transport ship within the hour. "I'll be expecting you to race when you get back, Jak!" Kleiver shouted as they lifted off. It took the two aboout an hour to reach Haven, the city more vibrant than ever. Every building was in top shape, the old Palace back up and functional. A new wing had been added, designed specifically for Samas' research and projects. They landed on the landing pad at the top of the Palace, walking to see Ashelin and Tess, who were both helping with the fighting of the War against the Heartless and Nobodies. When they entered the room, the two were almost at each others necks, Ashelin holding Tess by her tail while Tess was trying to break free.  
"Ashelin! Set her down!" Jak said, running forward to get Tess out of Ashelin's grip. She got free, and stood next to Daxter, who was glaring angerly at Ashelin.  
"What are you two at it for now?"  
"That little furball tryed to shoot our prototype gun without permission from safety! She could have killed herself or someone else."  
"I was not trying to fire the gun! I was checking the safety! Besides, there was no ammo in it!"  
"Look," Jak said, holding Ashelin back, "We just need a few big missiles, big enough to get rid of the Marauder City for good! Think you can get us some?"  
"Sure Jak..." She walked off, headed for the weaponry storage room. Jak walked out of the room, leaving Tess and Daxter to "snuggle". Sora follow Jak, both now headed somewhere. They reached a door, and Jak knocked.  
"Who is it?" A voice called out for the other side, sounding feminine.  
"Keira, it's me, Jak."  
"Jak!" The door flung open, and a pretty woman, grease covering her mechanic's outfit, came out and hugged Jak, trying to not get grease on him. She pulled back quickly, looking a bit embarrassed. "Jak, Who's this?" She looked at Sora.  
"I'm Sora. I'm here to help."  
"Awesome! We can use more help. You know anything about cars?"

King Mickey and the others all left the ship, Roxas and their mysterious new addition safely in the holding cell. They headed back to Castle Nobody, on their guard more than before. They made it to the front door without any trouble, and walked in, looking around.  
Before them was a massive room, a domed ceiling nearly 500 feet above them. The moved forward, looking around at the ballroom like entrance. A second level balcony was there as well. The King made a massive leap up to the second floor, Soultail using a gravity spell to lift the others up. She stayed away from Nero, who looked oddly content on the mission.  
They moved onward, headed through a nearby door.  
"It's strange," Nave said quietly. "Nothing or no one has come out to confront us. What's going on?"  
They passed through another doorway, entering a control room with a large door to before them, closed tightly. They walked around, trying to find anything they could that could help them. As they searched, Mickey examined the out of place door, thinking to himself.  
Nave came up to him. "Mickey! We have footage from the security cameras. Sora's on one of the tapes!"  
The King whirled around and ran to the screen Nave spoke of, watching the tape from the time Sora entered the control room to after Donald and Goofy were dragged off. "Oh no! I thought I had seen that door before! That's a door to another universe! A one way passage! And Donald and Goofy are still here! We can easily rescue them if we can only figure out where they are!"  
"Let me answer that for you!" Parton said from across the room. He was examining a small monitor, on it was a small map of the castle, showing the location and name of everyone in the building. They all ran over, and saw Donald and Goofy in a prison cell, not moving.  
"Let's go! Parton," He threw him a small device, "Quickly download that map onto that. We need to remember where this place is!"  
"Got it." He began the download. It took nearly five minutes for the map to fully download. They left the room, Parton looking at the map at all times. As they headed for Donald and Goofy's position on the map, the avoided battle three times, using as many shortcuts as they could find.  
They finally reached the cell, Goofy asleep on one of the beds, Donald sitting on the bench, most likely thinking.  
"Donald! Goofy!" The King shouted queitly, running forward. Donald looked up, seeing the King. Goofy woke up with a fright, falling out of the bed and headed for the edge of the force feild.  
"Your Highness, Sora...He..."  
"I know Donald, we saw what happened to Sora and to you two. Listen. We are going to get you out of here, Then we are going after Sora. Ok?"  
"Your Majesty, will you ever learn that you can't do things accourding to plan?" Everyone except Donald and Goofy turned. Standing behind them was Riku and four other hooded men, Heartless and Noboidies surrounding them all.

The Queen heard noises from outside her cell. She quickl opened it with her Keyblade, and ran out, headed unknowingly towards Donald and Goofy's cell. When she got close, she hid to the side, no wanting anyone to see her. She watched from her hiding spot, closly.  
'Be careful Mickey...' She thought, worried for her safety and Mickey's. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Intreging Path Lays ahead for Mickey and his Army

Mickey, Nero and Nave stepped forward. Riku and two of the hooded men did the same. The other two walked the opposite direction, headed for the control room. Minney followed them, wondering what they were doing.  
"Just give up now, Mickey. You can't possibly win against three thousand Heartless and three master Keyblade weilders!"  
"Alone no. But I'm not alone, am I? I have four Keyblade weilders at my side, each of which are ready for action, Along with Donald and Goofy! Try and rethink that!"  
Riku stepped forward, drawing his Keyblade. It was pure black, in the form of the Kingdom Key. The King recognized it immediatly. The Keyblade of Eternal Darkness. "You can't win, even with these rejects. I have two of the best weilders out there! Show them." He turned to the other two hooded men, each lowering their hoods. Riku went up next to the one on the left, who also raised his right sleeve, revealing a metaliic arm. "This is Darnasus, the master of fire spells and Keyblades, of course." He walked over to the other, who had scars over his entire face. "This is Napour, a Master of combos and, again, Keyblades. You have no chance."  
"I know we do! You can say that all you want, but until you actually fight us, you won't understand the true power of the Keyblade Army!"  
"The Keyblade Army?" Riku said smugly, bursting into laughter shortly afterwards. "You call yourselves an army? What you see before you," He pointed to the Heartless, Nobodies and Darnasus and Napour," is an Army. Your more like a scouting party, if that."  
"We may be small," Nave said, ready to attack, "but we are strong!"  
"Well then. Let's see you prove your worth." Riku shot forward, passing Mickey and Nave and locking Keyblades with Parton. "You did your job well. You are no longer needed!" He added pressure to him hold, forcing Parton to lose grip and send his Keyblade flying. Riku raised his into the air, and swung down, Parton disappearing nito a cloud of black smoke.  
"Parton!" Soultail shouted, swinging for Riku. Before her Keyblade could hit him, he teleported away, not reappearing. "You coward! Come back and FIGHT ME!" She slowly began to cry as she lunged for Napour, her mind clouded by fury and rage. They got inot a massive battle of blocks, misses, and hard blows, while the rest of them fought Napour and the army of three thousand. Mickey, Goofy, Nave and Nero held back the Heartless and Nobodies, while Donald cast spells to destroy some of his own.  
They had defeated nearly a thousand of them when a cry of pain from a male was heard. Soultail had defeated Napour, his body fading into the air.  
"I will be back!" he shouted with the rest of his strength. "I will come back to avenge my death!" With that, he faded entirly, the smoke gone from the area.  
The fighting continued for nearly three hours, most of the Heartless and all the Nobodies defeated. As they were about to do combat with Darnasus, the ground beneath them shook. Darnasus, looked behind him, smiled, and walked through a portal he had generated. The remained Heartless ran or disappeared in fear.  
"This..." Nave began to say "...Cant be good."

Meanwhile, Minney had followed the two to the control room. She had seen them seal the door, and they were headed out when a someone in blood red robes stopped them.  
"Where do you two think your going?" She asked them, drawing two Keyblades. They were gone before Minney was able to see what had happened, the woman lowering her hood. She walked over to Minney, who looked at the woman with a strange look.   
"Who are you?" The Queen asked.  
"You don't recognize me? Well, I guess being your old trainer doesn't account for anything, huh?"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- More Confusing Details are Being Laid Out

Sora looked at Keira, confused.  
"Sorry. I'm not from around here. I don't know how to fix vehicles."  
"Well, it doesn't really need fixing, it need a lock to be picked..."  
"A lock?" Sora walked up to the vehicle, and sure enough, a large keyhole showed on the top, a crease underneath showing it would open. "Where did you get this from?" Sora asked her.  
"We had it sent here by some anonymous person. Said they wanted the lock opened and the vehicle fixed. I fixed it up good, but that dang lock is the one thing I've had trouble with. Not even a master key would work in it!"  
Sora positioned himself on top of the car. He pointed the Keyblade at the Keyhole, and it was unlocked almost instantly, the box opening slightly. "Every key?"  
Keira looked at him with disbeleif. "Where did you find this one, Jak?"  
"Actually, in Spargus. I was patrolling as usual, and he was there, glass scattered all around him."  
They explained the whole story, just making it to the end when a large banging noise was heard from inside the box. They all jumped back from shock, then moved in close. Caustiously, Sora opened the lid. After only moving it up about an inch, it flew open, black smoke pouring out in all directions. Jak grabbed Keira's arm, pulling her in close. He whispered into her ear, and she ran out, locking to door behind her.  
When the smoke cleared, the vehicle was gone, and in it's place was a massive Neo Shadow, crimson red spikes coming out it's back. It's eyes were blood red; fangs dripping blood. It had a massive lizard like tail, smaller crimson spikes coming off it. It's arms and legs were muscular beyond that of a normal Neo Shadow, making it look much stronger. It let out a large roar, fire shooting out it's mouth.  
"Dragon Neo Heartless?!? What the hell?!?" Sora lunged forward, swinging the Keyblade. The creature swung it's tail, knocking Sora back into the wall. He recovered quickly, Jak shooting rapidly at the monster. Sora jumped onto it's back, beating it's head in with the hilt of his Keyblade. The Creature reached around his back and grabbed Sora, throwing him at Jak. The both hit the wall pretty hard, Jak getting up faster than Sora. Jak ran behind the monster, Sora distracting it. As the creature blew fire at Sora, Jak began to change. His body glew with a white light, Daxter jumping off his shoulder. Jak shot into the air, a bright white light filling the room. The creature covered it's eyes, shreaking. It disappeared into a darkness pool, Jak still shining bright. When the pool cleared, Jak desended, changing back to normal.  
"Wow Jak," Sora said as he walked up to him, "You never told me you could do that!"  
"Well, the precursors filling you with light eco can do that to ya."  
They both laughed, only to be cut short by Ashelin,Tess and Keira bursting into the room, two guns each.  
"Where is he?!?" Ashelin shouted, her trigger finger about to pull.  
"Sorry Ashelin, you guys are too late. We got rid of it...hopefully."  
"You know what Jak. You just always have to hog the glory, don't you?!?" She walked out, Tess following close behind. Keira stayed.  
"Well, Sora. We best get to that Keyhole before more come. Thank god it was only one this time."  
"One? You mean there's more that just that one?!?"

Everyone held their ground. Mickey Held his Balance with each quake of the ground, the other stuttering a little.  
"I guess there's no real practice like going out into the real fight's, huh?" Mickey said, smiling. He ran down the expansive hallway the noise was coming from, re-entering the main hall.  
Before them all, a massive Nobody stood there. It was similar to a samarai warrior, swords extending from both it's hands. It's head was covered by a mask, the only feature truly noticable being the neck. It's leg's were massive, taking up more than half it's body. It planted the swords into the ground, smaller versions shooting up in front of Mickey and the others. They all jumped out of the way; Nero, Mickey, Nave and Goofy jumped towards the creature, Soultail and Donald casting spells from a distance. Mickey and Nave locked the hilt's of their Keyblade together, forming a double sided weapon. Nave took the weapon, Mickey generating another Keyblade for himself. the two of the attack the head, while Nero and Goofy attacked the legs, hoping to make it fall. Donald cast a massive Lightning-Blizzard combo, shortly followed by Soultail's own Stone-Fire spell. Their spells hit on contact, causing the monster to fall. The swords in the ground shrunk back into the ground, the creature landed hard on it's back. Mickey, Nero, Goofy and Nave all took their chance. They all jumped into the air at once and shot down at the things head, hitting it at the same time. It's head began shaking violently, Eveyone running for cover. It rose into the air, it's whole body now shaking. Just as Nave and Nero dove for cover, the thing exploded, swords flying in every direction. They all missed, then formed back into the creature, not a scratch on it.  
"This is impossible!" Nave shouted to the King, dodging on of the massive blades of the Nobody.  
"No it isn't! I know what we must do! Come On! Donald, Soultail, do that again! This time, with more power! The rest of you, follow me!" He charged at the Nobody, jumping towards the head. The others followed, Donald and Soultail charging their attacks. The four melee fighters attacked the head without mercy, causing holes to rip through the head. Soultail had her blast charged to max, Donald still charging. It was finally charged to Max, and they fired, hitting the head dead on once again.  
It fell once more, the head shaking violently. It's mouth ripped through the mask, attempting to bite it's attackers. The King shouted for everyone to get to cover, which they did. All of them excpet the King was under some form of protection. The King jumped inot the mouth at the right time, just getting his tail in. Then the Nobody rose once more. Every ducked or jumped to thier hiding spots, just in time once again. The swords shot out. This time, as the retracted, they shot once more in every direction, this time at random moments. The King could be seen in the middle of the sword circle floating in air, shooting swords away with his Keyblade. As they flew through the air, they disappeared. They were all gone within a matter of minutes.  
The King landed safely back onto the ground, panting with exaustion. Everyone ran up to help him. They all were congradulating the King when they heard a faint but somehow loud clapping coming from the upper level. They all looked, and saw a hooded man, clapping. 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Riku's Plan Has Been Discovered

Mickey looked up at the hooded man. "Who are you?!? Tell me now!"  
"Are you sure I should? Revealing information my cost her her life."  
The King looked puzzled. "Her? Whose Her?"  
The Man stepped to the side. Wrapped in some sort of dark magic chains, Kairi was sitting on the ground next to the man, struggling to try and get free.  
"Kairi!" The King shot into the air, aimed at the hooded man. As he reached the balcony, Kairi and the man were gone, a faint laughing fading into the distance. "Kairi..."  
The other jumped up to the balcony. "Who was that, Mickey?" Soultail asked, trying not to sound too confused.  
"That's Sora's friend. One of them anyways. Riku was the other. He was always going towards the darkness when I was near him...could he have joined it?"  
"Your Majesty, Riku would never-" Goofy began.  
"No Goofy! You don't understand. I lost him on one of my missions, you know that. When he was mith me or Sora, he had control, he was able to lose the darkness inside him. I haven't seen him for years. I have a feeling he is behind most of the attacks going on on planets all over our Galaxy."  
"Bravo, Mickey. You found out The New Organizations Plans."  
Everyone turned and saw Riku in his black robes, hood down. In his hands, he held two things. In the left was a pure black and white Keyblade, the symbol of the Nobodies mixing with the symbol of the Heartless. In the other hand, he held a chain. They followed the chain with their eyes and saw Kairi, unconcious and still tied up.  
"You think you can stop us, don't you Mickey? You have no chance of doing that...EVER! This Galaxy, and many after it, Will fall to the Order!"  
"What Order are you talking about Riku?!? You belong to the Order of the King, you know that!"  
"You mean I did. To be in the Order of The King, you must have the Symbol of Hope branded on your body. I don't! I never did! And as for the question of 'What order', well...you'll never know."  
"How could you, Riku?!? I trusted you!"  
"Trust is a funny thing...isn't that right Parton?" Parton stepped out from behind Riku, wearing black robes. His Keyblade was the same as Riku's and his face now had three scars across it.  
"I beleive trust is a very funny thing." Parton said, laughing a bit. Riku laughed for a breif moment, then turned to the King.  
'This can't be! Parton can't be with Riku. There must be something going on that is beyond my control!' Mickey thought rapidly. He had been reading about the latest planet destructions while they traveled, each ending the same. When the planets disappeared, a newer planet seemed to grow. 'Could that be the answer?'  
"Mickey. If you have anything you would like to say, by all means say it."  
"Your making an Army, aren't you? An Army from those whose planets were lost to your Order?"  
"Very good Mickey. You do know what your talking about sometimes. Unfortunatly for you, you won't be able to inform Sora or anyone else of this little plan. At least not while your alive." He disappeared, Kairi going with him. Parton stayed, another Keyblade forming in his other hand.  
"We can take Parton, Mickey," Nave said. "I fought him nearly thirty times in the training room on the ship, and he lost most of those fights."  
"Whose to know if he was holding back or not?" The King looked at Parton. "I knew there was something about you I didn't like."  
"Well, let me give you another." Three hooded men surrounded the fighters. They each removed their hoods. One was Roxas, another Darnasus. The Third was the other captive they had taken, who had apparently been named W. His name was truly Waffles, but they just called him W. "This good enough?"  
"I guess so." The King drew his Keyblade, Nave, Nero, and Soultail doing the same. Donald drew his wand, Goofy drew his sheild. "But you forget one thing Parton. The Keyblade Army doesn't give up without a fight!"  
"I thought as much." He stepped back, his arms going behind him. He charged, headed for the King.

"Sora, you must understand. Those things are the little ones," Jak explained.  
We have large eneimes attack, mainly because of the size of the Wasteland Metal Heads. We have had battle with them for days now, and they keep getting bigger."  
"Meaning they are getting closer to the Keyhole. We have to hurry!"  
"Keyhole, huh? I guess I kept onto this for a reason." Keira held up a small data pad, the Krew K on the back. Jak took it, and looked at it.  
"Keira, you just gave us the location of the Keyhole! You just helped us to stop the War!" He kissed her, and ran off into the weapons room, Sora close behind.  
Keira sighed. "I guess I love him because of his eagerness..." She retruend to work.  
Jak ran into the weapons room, Ashelin and Tess getting out missiles and bombs. "Good, you still are doing that. I'll be back in a few, k? I would like it done by then."He ran out, Sora once again following. They went into the Battle Tactics room, meeting up with Sig and Torn, the other two cheif leaders for the war.  
"Sig. Torn. We have a way to stop the war."  
"Really Jak? you finally found something good?" Torn looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Yes." He dropped the Data pad onto the table. "This gives the location to what is commonly called a Keyhole. If we can get to it with Sora here, his weapon can lock it and keep our world alive. Many of those creatures called Heartless will disappear, leaving the scavengers for our target practive."  
Sig looked over the information, looking impressed. "Wow. And I know exactly where to go, too. Ironic, huh?"  
"Very. Before we can go there though, we have to bomb the Marauder City."  
"One small problem with that Jak," Sig said. "The entrance is located in the middle of the Marauder City, so bombing it would be bad."  
"I hate it when this sort of thing happens..."  
"What sort of thing, Jak?" Samas came walking up, looking green as usual.  
"That fact that our way to stop the war is in the Marauder City."  
"Have you learned Nothing?!? In order to defeat the enemy, you must fight the enemy head on! That's one of the rules of a warrior!"  
"Your right, Samas. I haven't been thinking latey. Thanks."  
"Don't mention it. I was sent here to inform you all of the Metal Heads in a big battle with those things just outside of city limits, and a large portion of the Marauders is headed there. It's Chaos! Should we send in troops to fight?!?"  
"Yes! Right Now!" Torn shouted, pulling the communications microphone towards him. He contacted Army Distrabution. "Send a Quarter of the Army into the battle going on out there! Now!"  
"Shall we join them Sora? I think the Keyhole can wait, don't you?"  
"Yeah. And if were lucky, we can get a few suveniors." 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Parton's Last Words

Sora, Jak, Daxter, Ashelin, Sig, Torn, Tess, Samas, Keira and Kleiver all walked with the partial army. Before them in the vast Wasteland, thousands of Marauders, Heartless and Metal Heads were battleing for their lives, killing and being killed without mercy.  
"This looks like fun," Jak said, now wearing the full armor of Mar. "I think we can take them."  
"Maybe you can, Jak," Daxter said. He looked funny in his mini suit of Mar armor. "I think I'll just stay back with the sharpshooters, ok?"  
"No Daxter," Sora said. "We fight as a team, Ottsels and all. Besides, don't you think you should be out there with us proteting Tess?"  
Daxter looked over at Tess, who was in a similar but more feminine Mar armor suit. She gave him a smile, then cocked her Ottsel Shotgun.  
"Your right Sora. Let's do this!" Daxter ran forward, followed by half the partial Army, including Sora, Jak, Tess, Ashelin, Kleiver and Sig. Torn, Keira and Samas stayed back with the ships and sharpshooters, directing and encouraging them.  
Jak was the first to make contact. He shot into the air, Turning into light Jak as he went up. When he reached the peak of his jump, he shined brighter than the beakon of Spargus, making all the enemies either fade away or be blinded. The others made there move.  
They all ran forward, Firing their guns rapidly. Much of the Metal head and Marauder rank fell, leaving a path for the Army of Jak. when they came close, they drew swords, axes, pistols, bombs, and some even became dark forms. They fought against the Metal head and Marauder ranks mostly, leaving the Heartless for Sora, Jak, Ashelin, Kleiver, Daxter and Tess, along with a select few fighters.  
"Sora!" Jak called out in the middle of the fight, throwing a small vial at him. Sora took the vial while fighting off an overgrown Neo-shadow.   
"What is it, Jak?!?" He shouted back, looking confused.  
"Just drink it. Trust me!" He was being over crowded by heartless, so He became Light Jak once more, shining bright.  
"Ok..." Sora said, finishing off his enemy. "If you insist." He pryed off the cap and gulped the vial down in one swallow, and began rising into the air. A bright light surrounded him, his body turing neon white. When he finally dropped back to the ground, he looked much like Jak did when he became light Jak, Except for half his body. One Half was pure white, much similar to Light Jak. The other half, on the other hand, was dark, similar to Dark Jak. "Oh, Yeah! I'm likin' this!" He shot forward, using his Dark and Lights Wings to flying through the battle feild.  
Hours later, after the sun had set, the fight was over, only the Army of Jak still standing, it's number deminished slightly.  
"We did good," Jak said, looking around at the bodies. He turned to Ashelin. "How many lost?"  
"About thirty, less the one-sixteenth of what we brought in."  
"Good. We need most of these men for the assault on the Marauder City. Let's head back to Haven, so we may stratigize."  
Jak and Sora stayed behind until all the men were headed back, either carrying some supplies or other wounded soldiers. As Sora and Jak followed them, their heard a faint laughing. They both turned, seeing a hooded man with a large white door behind him.

Mickey jumped into the air, dodging Parton's attack. Parton quickly swung the Keyblade up at Mickey, making contact. Mickey hit the ceiling, causing part of it to collapse. Nve and Nero ran for Darnasus, Soultail and Goofy fighting W. Mickey and Parton were locked in a vigerous battle of blocks and misses, getting in the occasional hard blow. Goofy and Soutail did many combo moves on W, such as Soultail using Goofy's sheild as a sled, ramming into W then striking him three times with her Keyblade. W was so battered and bruised after a certain point, he finally collapsed, not getting up for a while.   
Soultail and Goofy ran to help Nave and Nero with fighting Darnasus. Nave and Nero had Darnasus in a corner, swinging at him violently. Darnasus kept blocking both thier attacks, eventually kicking them back. Soultail came in and hit him across the chest, sending him flying into Goofy, bouncing off Goofy's sheild into the ceiling. He fell to the ground, and was about to get up when a lot of the ceiling fell on top of him.  
Now they all ran over to try and help Mickey. Both of them had been fighting in the center of the room for the longest time now, blocking, dodging, missing and hitting each other hard. As the others ran forward, mickey made contact with Parton's left leg, making him fall over, dropping both his Keyblades. The fight was over.  
"Now," Mickey said, pointing the end of his Keyblade at Partons chest, "Tell me where Riku and Kairi are!"  
"Ok...I'll tell. They went to the Planet of Lost Souls, our Army HQ."  
"That's a good boy." Mickey drove his Keyblade into Parton's chest. "But not good enough." He pulled it out, Parton disappearing into thin air. Nave ran up to the King.  
"Why would you do that?!?"  
"We don't want him to be bugging us on our mission any longer...Let's go." He headed for the exit, looking grim. 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- An Very Intense Battle in the Desert

Sora and Jak confronted the Man. "Who are you?!?" Jak shouted, gun pointed at his head.  
"Who I am is not important. What is important is that you die before you lock the Keyhole!" He drew A large sword like weapon, the blade blood red. It split into two sections, the top rounded off, the top sharp as possible without the blade breaking.  
"And I have been sent to make sure of that!"  
"You didn't answer My question! Who are you?!?"  
"Fine." He lowered his hood, his red hair shining a bit. "My name is Tommy. But to those in my organization I am known as Flare. You are to adress me by that name. Now, I beleive we were about to fight!" He charged forward, swinging his Sword just as he reached Sora. Sora did a backflip, landing ten yards back. He drew his Keyblade, and charged, making contact with Flare. But his blade went through him. His body also disappeared.  
"Back here!" Sora turned, seeing Flare. Flare swung his blade, sending Sora flying into the door. Jak began firing homing shots. Flare deflected each with his sword, some of the shots firing back at Jak. He jumped out of the way, the shot following him. They hit on contact before Jak could move again, Jak now unconcious.  
"Your gonna pay for that!" Sora shouted, turning into his Half Eco Warrior form. He flew through the air with tremendous speed, throwing five Keyblades at Flare. Flare dodged the first thee, then was barely hit by the other two, making him flinch a bit.  
"When they told me I was facing THE Keyblade master, I figured this would be a challenge."  
Sora, out of rage, shot forward, firing a Dark Blast and Holy Shot at Flare. It hit on contact, sending him flying. Sora met him in mid air, pummiling him with a large amount of powerful attacks comboed with powerful spells. Flare eventually fell to the ground. When Sora landed on the ground, Flare was standing perfectly, as if nothing had just happened.  
"Come on, Sora. You'll have to do better than that!" He fired a lava ball at Sora, hitting on contact. Sora hit the sand hard,turning back to normal. Flare walked up beside him, putting the tip of his sword to Sora's throat. "Once you die, I will be known through out history as 'the one who killed Sora'!" He moved his arm back, ready to lunge the sword into Sora throat. Sora closed his eyes, unable to do much of anything else. Flare struck down. It wet int the throat, but not Sora's. Sora opens his eyes, and saw Daxter, the sword penetrating his throat.  
"DAXTER!" Sora shouted.  
"...You just...beat this...asshole for me, and...and we'll call it even." Daxter muttered before he fell over on the ground, dead.  
"Daxter...I will avenge you!"  
"How do you expect to do that?" Flare had his sword at Sora's throat once again, and Sora was still unable to move.  
"I may not be mobile with my body, but my heart is mobile! I can do whatever I need as long as I have my heart and my friends beside me!" He jumped up, tossing Flare's sword to the side before he did. He shot into the air, becomeing Eco Sora once more. He shot down after Flare, going faster than Flare had before. He reached him in a matter of milliseconds, driving his Keyblade into his heart. Sora jumped back, watching Flare flail and thrash about. before he disappeared, Sora could here him say "You have not seen the last of me, Sora! I will have my revenge!" His body disappeared, black smoke rising into the air.  
Jak walked up next to Sora, who had changed back to normal. "Where's Dax?" Jak asked. Sora pointed to Daxter's body. Jak ran over and picked up his dead friend. "Daxter...You were a true frined to the end." He hugged his friends body. Just then, Daxter began to glow with a white light. His body rose into the air after Jak let go, exploding into a light so bright that both Jak and Sora sheilded their eyes. When the light cleared, Daxter was standing there, as if nothing had happened.  
"Daxter!" Jak shouted running up and picking him up.  
"HEY! Watch the fur, Man!"  
"What just happened?!?" Sora asked.  
"Don't you know that a Precursor can't die until his time, Jak?"  
"Daxter, Why didn't you tell us?"  
"There's a lot about me you don't know Jak! Like this!" He jumped out of Jak's grasp and dash at intense speed's nearly three hundred yards within three seconds. He dashed back with the same time. "See?"

Mickey entered the ship, headed stright for the cockpit. Soultail followed close behind. Goofy, Donald, Nave, and Nero all just went to their rooms and slept.  
"Your majesty?" Soultail said. "Is there something wrong?"  
"No Soultail." He said, sounding grim. "Everything's fine. We just need to find that planet. Give me your necklace."  
Soultail looked down at her necklace. "Why?"  
"Do you remember when Roxas told us of items that will reveal the planets location? I have a feeling your necklace is one. Let me see it." She handed him the necklace. Mickey examined it closely, finding a very small Nobody symbol at the bottom. "AHA!"  
He put the necklace on a tray, which scanned the necklace. A small planet came up on the screen, the name of it reading 'Springfeild'. "Weird. I've never heard of this planet before..."

Kairi and Riku entered a small room.  
"Riku! Why are you doing this?!?" Kiari was now unbound and free to roam, only Riku was marching right behind her.  
"You will find out soon enough!" He exited the room, locking the door behind him. A small white light came from one side of the room. Kairi went over to it, and saw it to be a security camera, showing how Sora had gone to the other universe.  
"Sora!" She shouted. The screen went black. the dim light and small space made Kairi scared. She just sat down, and sat there for hours, doing nothing but thinking about Sora.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Kairi's Disturbing Dream

Jak and Sora looked at Sora with awe  
"What?" Daxter said, looking confused as they walked back to the city.  
"You never told us you could do things like that!"  
"Well, why do you think I keep telling people I'm your trainer Jak? Also, I could probably kick your ass! So, HA!"  
Jak looked him with disbeleif. "After seeing that, I think all you CAN do i run fast."  
"OH YEAH?!? Well, lets take it in the Vertual Realty Combat Arena when we get back!"

They arrived back at the city, stripping thmselves of their armor and informing everyone who cared of the battle between Jak and Daxter.

Only thirty minutes before the battle was to begin, three-fourths of the arena was filled, with more people coming in at huge rates. Some people sat on floating stands they had built themselves, others watched from thier ships, floating just out of range. Side combats were taking place; warriors in training in the worst of conditions; Tamers showing off the abilities of a large variety of animals and creatures; and the occasional song.

With only five minutes before their fight, Jak and Daxter walked out onto the field. They were greeted by a massive amount of applause coming from every section of the stands and all around, the arena just being cleared of the HoverBoard ramps and grind rails of the last entertainment. They met in the center of the arena and shook hands, Daxter having to stand on a large podium to reach Jak's hand. They turned to face the crowd, bowed and walked to thier sides of the arena.

Once there, a bot came out, dressed in referee clothing.

"Ok. Jak! Daxter! You are now in a Deathmatch situation. Your find yourselves in the Wasteland, fighting each other, thinking the other betrayed your alliance. You will be confronted by Metal Heads and Marauders, so watch out. The first of you who is unable to attack any longer will be the loser, declaring the other the winner. Any damage received by this fight will be healed instantly afterwards, so death is acceptable. Anything goes. No time limit. When the buzzer sounds, you may fight. Let it be good boys."

The bot walked back into the chamber he came in. The protective force field was raised, so none of the bystanders in the stands would be harmed. Jak stood at one end of the area, eyeing Daxter. Daxter was doing the same, a small pistol and machine gun in his hands. Jak held his usual Morph Gun, now with a Combination Mod, allowing him to combine fire power.

The arena was a massive desert area, filled with rock mounds, cacti, and a small stream going straight down the middle, sharp rocks under the waters surface. One side of the arena had a massive gorge, creatures of unknown origin screaming with fury, hoping to eat.

A small screen lowered into the certer of the arena. It flared into life, A massive Three extending from it with the help of four projectors. The three quickly changed to a Two, then a One. The buzzer sounded. The fight was on.

A small group of Marauders, consisting of fifteen ground warriors and three desert Vehicles, formed in between Jak and Daxter. A large Metal Head was chained to one of the cars, a rider on top of the beast. The chain was released. The Metal Head ran for Jak, charging at full speed. The rest of the Marauders Charged at Daxter, guns blazing. The fight had begun for real.

Kairi Woke up with a jolt. The dream she had was of Sora and her, running dowm the street of a small suburban neighborhood. They had looked much younger, as they did when they had their first adventure in Kingdom Hearts One. They had been holding hands, possibly on a date. As they approuched the beach, they saw Riku, staring out into the ocean waters. They ran up to him, and joined him to a boating race to the Island.

When they arrived, Wakka and Tidus were having a watch on the beach, while Solphie watched with awe. Sora, Kairi and Riku sat next Solphie, watching the fight. Wakka won with a low throw, knocking Tidus onto the ground. Wakka had then grabbed the staff Tidus had and swung, hitting the ball into Tidus' stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

They all enjoyed a lunch together, consisting of various fruits and other foods they had found on the Island. They had fun and laughs for the entire day, enjoying the time they had together.

As Wakka, Tidus, Solpie and Riku left to go home, Kairi had held her and Sora back. She took him to the secret place near the beach front waterfall, where they had scribbled on the walls for years. They talked for what seemed an hour, until the air grew dark. Kairi bean to stand, looking around with fear. She reached for Sora to comfort her, but got a worse surprise.

Sora had been transformed into his Anti Form, Two keyblades now at Kairi's neck. She had her hands clenched to her neck, as if she thought they would protect her. Sora had his dark yellow eyes fixed on her. She began to move back, only to find Riku in Anti Form right behind her, his dragon blade ready to strike. She closed her eyes.

When she opend them, she had been in the room, sweating. The light above her was now even dimmer, making the room darker. She sat up, looking around. The room hadn't changed at all, except a small tray of food at the left side of the room. She took the tray and began eating, not wanting to fall asleep. 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- King Mickey and his Army's Rescue for Kairi

_Another A/N: Springfield and the inhabitants are copyrighted by Fox and used for entertainment purposes only. Please don't take this too wrong and Skullhead nor I, are not making any money off of it since it is against the law and all. Thanks and I will stop with these interruptions and sidenotes for the rest of the chapters._- Soultail Omega-Light

King Mickey and the others headed for the planet called 'Springfeild', one of the many planets King Mickey had never heard of.

"So you never even heard of this planet?" Nave asked, looking at the screen before that showed the planet. "How do we know it's safe to land there?"

"We don't," the King said, staring into space. "We just have to hope it's safe for us, for once...If it is, you guys will have to enjo the relaxation. I find it hard to beleive we haven't been attacked by the heartless ships yet..."

"The Heartless have Gummi Ships?!?" Nero shouted, Goofy and Donald, ready to attack, running in.

"Yes, Nero. They do. And over the past few years, the Nobodies have gained that very same ability, Only they are more like space parasites then enemy ships. The only way to get rid of the Nobodies ship is to shut off all power. They leave a ship when it has no power left...That includes the sheilds and weaponry. They seem to be using that to their advantage, though. The Heartless Attack a defensless, Nobody infected ship, destroying it instantly."

"How come they haven't attacked us yet?" Soultail asked. "I mean, you are, like, one of main enemies, right?"

"Actually, I was beginning to wonder the same thing. The amount of activity with the Heartless and Nobodies has died down here in this galaxy. I only fear for the other Galaxies as they may not have Keyblade wielders such as yourselves. If they are attacked, it would be like flying through space without a ship. Instant eradication."

No one said a word until they were about five minutes away from the planet. They were close enough to activate the planet scanner, which they did. On the surface, there were regular buildings, like the ones in suburban neighborhoods and such, along with cars and people. The only difference was the skin color of these people...their skin was oddly yellow!

"Thats's weird..." The King looked hard at what he saw. He had seen many people throughout his days, but never were they yellow. "Ihave never met a yellow person before. Hopefully they will be friendly. Donald! Blend us in."

"Yes Sir!" Donald raised his wand into the air, and within seconds, everyone on the ship was transformed into a yellow version of themselves, looking kind of cartoonish. "That good?" he asked, feeling weird about being yellow.

"I sure hope so." The King turned back to the monitor. "Who knows what will happen when we land on this planet. Let's just hope nothing too bad happens."

Kairi sat in her room, thinking. 'Did that really happen to Sora? Could he be gone forever?' Atear came to her eye as she thought.

Suddenly, the door to her cell flew open, Riku and three other hooded people walking in. Kairi stood slowly, wiping away the tear.

"What do you want, Riku?!? Why did you bring me here?!?"

"I needed you to be out of our way!" He turned away from her, smiling. "That, and something else."

"What else?" She looked at him very confused and somewhat scared.

"You are to come with us! Only then will you figure out what your future holds for you, Kairi." He walked out, two of the hooded men following him. The third stood there, waiting for Kairi to go. She did, the hooded man following at her heels.

'What do they want with me?' she thought, looking even more scared than before. 'I don't understnad it.' She looked at Riku, who was twelve feet in front of her, speaking to one of the hooded men. 'What happened to you Riku? I thought you defeated the Darkness...'


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Colossusim Games

Jak Shot forward, turning into his dark Jak form, attacking the Metal Head Giant. He used Dark Bomb after Dark Bomb, followed by a flurry of Dark Blasts. When he could do no more, he shot into the air and became light Jak, blinding the Metal Head. He landed on it's back, shooting it's weak points with his gun.

Daxter Fought the Marauders on at a time. He shot three in the heads, the tackled four more, pounding the living day lights out of each of them. He dodged Bullets fired at him, Returning fire. He managed to shoot a bullet into the barrel of a Marauder's gun, making it explode and clearing the rest of the marauders. Then he ran after Jak.

Jak Shot the Metal Head three more times in the head before it finally fell, causing the entire arena to shake. He quickly recovered his footing, and looked over towards Daxter. But when he did, Daxter shot out of nowhere, tackling him onto the corpse of the Metal Head. Jak pulled out a glowing blade, similar to a sword and light saber mixed. Daxter did the same, but his seemed more like daggers and he wielded two of them. They locked into melee combat, a look of fury and concentration on both their faces.

When they finally pulled back, a massive sandstorm brewing in the dome blocked the fight from the veiwers, so floating camera's were sent in to show the fight better. Daxter had pulled out his little machine gun and fired with extremely accurate aim at Jak, who seemed to dodge each of the bullets. He transformed into Half Jak, the left half of his body Dark Jak, the other half Light Jak. He charged Forward, firing mixed shots of pure light and pure darkness, forming warpholes throughout the arena when they missed Daxter. Daxter Dodged a few, then was blasted back aby a massive flurry of them, warping through the warpholes. When he finally reamerged, he was battered and bruised, looking in bad shape.

But the fight wasn't over yet. Jak grabbed Daxter by his fur and threw him into the air, jumping with massive stregth right beind him. As the two climbed higher and higher into the sky, they exchanged a flurry of punches, kicks, and few guns shots, missing with the gun fire each time. Dxter managed to land a hard double fisted punch, causing Jak to lose his flight abilities. He fell to theground, a loud THUD heard when he fell. Daxter fell down at fast speeds after him, landing on him and making Jak cry out in pain. Daxter back flipped off Jak, raising his gun up to Jak. Jak jumped into the air, landing on one of the rock formations.

Daxter began firing. Jak jumped from rock formation to the stream, getting soaked by the water. Daxter landed a well aimed shot to Jak's left shin, causing Jak to lose balance and fall over. As Daxter walked over to confront Jak, Jak raised into the air, became light Jak, and healed himself, lowering to the ground afterwards to meet Daxter. Daxter pulled out a sword instead of his daggers, adn swung at Jak's chest, making contact. Jaks chest armor tore, leaving a hole in his chest. Jak quickly pulled his sword out and block Daxter's attempt to stab him.

The two were locked in massive sword combat, the sandstorm beginning to fade. Sora, Ashelin, Keira, Samas, Torn, Sig, Tess, and Kleiver all had seats close to the action.

"How long do you think these two will go at it?" Sora asked. "With Jak being able to heal himself and Daxter basically being a god, I'd say we could be here a while..."

"Well," Ashelin said, leaning on her gun, "If it's anything like last time, we could be here a while."

"Last time?" Sora looked at the action, Daxter opening fire once more onto the now Dark Jak.

"Yeah. They do this as training and they fight pretty good. Every time they have a match to the death though, it's a big thing. We have people from all over Haven and even Spargus come just to watch the Hero of the world and King versus the Little orange god. Good for the community, but maybe a bit too violent for the kids..."

"Well, let's hope this doesn't take too long..." Keira was looking on the fight with semi-fear. "I hope Jak will be ok afterwards..."

"Oh, Keira. Jak's a good person. I've known him almost his entire life!" Samams looked on the fight with excitement. "Besides, you know better than anyone how good Jak is!"

"Well," She put her hands on her stomach, "I know he's good, in more aspect than one..."

Jak had just pulled back from Daxter, who was trying to get up from a bad slice in his leg. He managed to, but was a bit shaky.

"This is where we end it Daxter!" Jak shouted, charging forward. Daxter held his ground as Jak's sword clanged with his. Daxter was unable to stand, and fell over, his sword flying out his hands in the process. Jak held his sword to Daxter's throat, the screen above the dome showing the whole fight.

"You know what," Daxter said, looking at Jak with confidence. "Don't judge little people, or furballs in my case, by their height or looks!" He kicked the sword away, stood up, and laid a kick across Jak's throat, knocking him out. "You never know what may happen to you!"

The stadium was filled with an uproar of applause. The Screen had flashed Daxter as the Winner, the protective dome rising up. As it did, Jak's and Daxter's wounds were healed, the arena turning back to normal. Daxter walked over to Jak and helped him as best he could.

"Good match, Dax. Looks like we're 43-6. Me winning of course."

"Yeah! You got lucky those 43 times, fourteen of those I let you win, and one I was sick for!"

Hours later, the stadium was almost completely emptied, everyone having seen the main event and going home to eat or hit the hay. Sora and the others met up with Jak and Daxter out in the middle of the arena, where they talked of future battle plans and how to access the Keyhole as the headed for the palace. 


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Surpriese Attack on Riku's Fortress

Riku and his hooded minions lead Kairi to a large, white bordered door. Riku Knocked three times and it opened slowly in front of them. They all stepped inside, seeing a a massive room similar to the throne room of the King, but with Heartless and Nobodies filling the room, darkness surrounding the room.

Kairi cautiously followed Riku as He walked towards the throne and sat down. "What do you want from me Riku?!? What did I ever do to you?!?"

Riku looked at her with a smug grin on his face. "You have done nothing, Kairi. It's what I need you to do. You see, leading an entire Galaxy, and soon to be Universe, can get pretty boring by yourself. I had my henchmen track you down so they could bring you here...to be my Queen!"

Kairi Looked at Riku with Shock. "YOUR QUEEN?!? I refuse to go along with this Riku! I don't want to be YOUR Queen!"

He simply sat there, his smug grin not leaving his face. "And who would you prefer? Sora? Well, I know you watched that video of Sora being sucked into the door. It's hopeless to think He'll ever come back to you! Now, I'll give you a choice. You can either become Queen and stay at my side, or..."He laughed a little, then snapped his finger. Two of the henchmen grabbed Kairi by the arms, lifting her into the air. The third drew a pure black Keyblade, aiming it at her chest. "Your other option is that I use this Keyblade to destroy your Heart, Soul and being itself. What do you say?"

Kairi Looked at him for a moment, scared for her life. She thought of Sora, Knowing he was still alive somehow. A tear ran down her face. She bit her lip, trying not to thrash out at Riku. "Riku...I-"

"SIR!" She was cut off. From the other side of the room, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Soultail, Nave, Nero all looking oddly yellow.

"King Mickey!" Riku Shouted, standing up off his throne.

"You did'nt forget about us, did you?" He shot forward, moving as fast as the light. Within a fraction of a second, he met Riku, swung his Keyblade, and sent Him flying back, crashing into a wall. The yellow on his body faded away as it did with the others, who were now fighting the Nobody/Heartless Army in the room.

Riku slowly recovered, drawing his Keyblade. "You have interferred for the Last Time!" He shot forward, meeting with Mickey. Mickey jumped to the side, Riku passing him by. He cast a fire spell, sending Riku into the Sheild of the waiting Goofy. He bounce off, and was struck by Lightning from both Soultail and Donald. When it was all over, Riku's body fell to the ground, the Heartless and Nobodies disappearing for some reason.

"Did we do it?" Nave walked up to the King.

"No. He's just unconcious. I'm guessing it was from Goofy's Sheild. we need to get him to the ship."

"Your Majesty?" Kairi walked up behind him, cautiously.

"Kairi! Your Safe!"

"How did you find me here? Where's Sora? Who are these people? What the hell happened to Riku?!?"

"Kairi! Kairi! Settle down. I'll explain on the ship, ok? Now. We need to get Riku here to the ship before he wakes up. Donald!" He looked over at donald, signalling something to him with his hands. Donald thrust his wand into the air, Riku disappearing into thin air. "That shoudl do it. Now, We need to get to the ship Ourselves. No time to waste explaining here. We must move!" He shot out of the throne room, the others following.

'What's up with the King?' Kairi thought to herself as she followed behind. 'Who are these other wielders? I thoguht the King and Sora were the only two.'


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- More Surprises in Store for the Gang

Sora, Jak, Daxter, Keira, Ashelin, Samas, Torn, Sig, Kleiver, Tess, Pecker and Onin were in the stratagy room plotting theior assault on the Marauder City when the received a Holo call from an anonomous Person. Torn pushed a few buttons, and Riku's head appeared, a smug look on his face.

"Riku! What are you doing here?!? Why are you doing this?!?"

"I have no time to answer your silly questions, Sora! You will find out in due time what is going on, but as for now, you are to DIE! I have rigged three rooms in this palace to explode, each at the most unprotected and vital areas in the acursed place. If you some how survive that, I have an Army on Heartless, Nobodies, and Marauders at my side waiting to kill you all! Godd luck on finding those Bombs. It will be the last time you hear someone say that."

Riku's head disappeared, everyone looking at Sora with panic.

"What are we going to do?!?" Tess shouted, sounding really scared.

"I'll tell you what were gonna do," Sora said, turning into his Dark Eco form slowly. "We are going to find and deactivate those bombs, then we are going to fight Riku's army! Send a full search of soldiers through the Palace. Have them search anywhere a bomb could be! In the air, in crack in the wall, Anywhere! Once they find them, tell them to get specialists to deactivate the bombs. I'll be on the High Balcony, seeing what we will be up against. GO!"

Sora darted out of the room, two Oblivion Keyblades in his hands, himself in full Dark Sora form. Jak shouted orders to the others, and they all sent out troops to try and find the bombs. Jak and Daxter stayed behind, along with Onin and Pecker.

Within minutes, the entire palace was being searched by the entire army of Haven and part of Spargus' city. Soldiers seacrh on foot, under the waters of the underground sewers and bathing areas, and in the air, surveying the outer areas.

Sora had reached the Upper Balcony, looking out at the Wastelands. He was able to see the army coming towards the city gates, Heartless jumping about, Nobodies teleporting about, and Marauders walking in unison, weapons at the ready. He simply gazed out at the army, noticing five hooded mn near the back of the ranks, each with a different weapon.

"So," Jak said, catching Sora by surprise. "This is what we are up against, huh? I think we can take them."

"I think we may be out numbered. But the fact that we are out numbered by men means nothing. When it comes to our Hearts, we are far higher than their entire army."

"Spoken like a true loser" A familiar voice came from behind them. hey both turned, Riku standing behind them, his black robes on. In his hands he held two Oblvion Keyblades, much like Sora did. "You will not be able to defeat my Army, even if you have stronger Hearts!"

"Say what you want, Riku!" Sora shouted. "You have lost faith in your heart and yourself, so you have no idea what your saying!"

"Do I now?" Riku stepped back slowly, a smile coming across his face. Sora notices black veins around his face. "You are the ones who have lost faith. Those who follow the light are traitors to the True power of Darkness! Darkness came before light, and has been winning the battle ever since! You will never understand that until you give in to the darkness and unleash your true potential!" 

As Sora charged, Riku disappeared from sight in a black-green smoke cloud. Sora stood there looking into the sky.

"RIKU! Fight me, you coward! You will DIE for betraying the King!"

Jak walked up next to Sora and tryed to calm him down. "Sora. The time will come when you will be able to fight Riku. It's not that time yet. We must lock the Keyhole before we fight him."

Sora calmed down, turning back to his normal self. "Your right Jak...We must find that Keyhole!"

As Sora said this, Ashelin and Keira came running up. "We found the bombs and they have been deactivated. The soldiers are preparing for the fight now."

"Good. Now, Ashelin, you and Sora go to the Hanger bay and Pilot a fighter. Sora came meet me in the middle of the battle feild better if you do that. Keira, go find Sig and Torn and tell them to meet me here. Daxter too, if you can."

Sora and Ashelinn ran for the dorr, Kiera not moving. "Jak..." she began.

"What is it Keira?" a look of concern came across his face as he moved closer to her.

"Somehting wonderful has happened...Your going to be a father, Jak."

The hanger bay was full of chaos as Sora and Ashelin ran to a Fighter Ship. As they began to start the ship and prepare it for the fight, a familiar voice rang out to Sora.

"SORA!" Sora turned to see that King Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Kairi, Nave, Nero, and Soultail were running up to him. He jumped out of the ship and ran to them, hugging Kiari and greeting the King.

"How did you guys get here?" He asked as he was tackled by Goofy and Donald.

"We found the door that brought you here and we entered it," The King explained. "We found Kairi before doing so. And guess what? She weilds a Keyblade!"

Kaira held out her right hand, showing a purple and black Keyblade, much similar to the Circle of Life Keyblade. Sora looked at her with amazement, then turned to the King. "We have a bit of a problem, right now, your majesty. We'll have to catch up later. But right now, I have to help these guys in a war against Riku and his Allys. Join in the fight!" He ran to the ship without saying another thing, and him and Ashelin took off, headed towards the army of Evil.Kairi watched as he left in the ship.

_'He's changed so much since I saw him last...I hope I see him again.'_

She followed the others towards a large carrier ship and got inside, the ship taking off and heading for the batle field as well. 


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Sealing of the Keyhole on Jak's Homeworld

NOTE: This is the second to last chapter of the Keyblade Army.- Skullhead881

_A/N: Translation, There's going to be a part 2 to this series of KH:KA stories._-Soultail Omega-Light

The ship Sora was in touched down at the backside of the battle feild, where guns were blazing, swords were clanging together, vehicles were giving chase, and the Heartless and Nobodies were mercilessly killing.

Sora ran up to Kleiver and Torn, who were giving out orders to the troops through communication Headsets.

"We've lost contact with the western flank!" Torn shouted over the sounds of war. "We may have a hard time getting in that city if we don't think of something fast!"

Sora looked around. "Where's Jak?"

"He was with the Western Flank..." Kleiver said, bowing his head slightly.

Sora looked at Kleiver and said "Jak isn't dead! And if he is, we will have to keep fighting!" He ran from the post, headed for the western flank, where the battle was at it's highest. He reached the battle within minutes, having to fight his way through marauders, Heartless, Nobodies, KG death bots, and Metal heads. He met up with King Mickey, who was also searching for Jak.

"Your Majesty!" Sora shouted, getting his attention. "Where's Jak?!?"

"I don't know Sora!" Mickey shouted, driving a marauders sword into the head of a metal head. "He ran into the city! I've lost contact with him for some time now!"

Sora helped the king defend the post for nearly an hour, until the amount of enemies ceased and headed back to the main battle. "Mickey, we must go and help Jak!"

"If you insist, but I will stay out here. You go help Jak. Daxter should be with him."

As Jak and Daxter fought their way through the city, Sora was coming up close behind, transformed into his Yin-yang Eco form. With two keyblades at hand, Daxter weilding an Ottsel sized rocket launcher, and Jak with his morph gun, they made it to the Manhole they had to reach within a few hours. By that time, Ashelin, Kairi, Nave, Nero, Soultail, Donald and Goofy had met up with them.

"Here it is. The way to the Keyhole." Sora said, looking around at his companions. Jak removed the lid, and jumped in, followed by Daxter, Nave, Donald, Goofy, Ashelin, Nero and Soultail. Before Sora could jump in, Kairi grabbed a old of his shoulder.

"Sora. Let's do this...together."

He stared at her for a moment, then grabbed her hand. "Together." They jumped in, landing on their feet nearly thirty feet down, unharmed.

What they saw before them was nothing more than a sewer system, hundreds, possibly thousands of miles worth of it. They began walking through as a group, not meeting any enemies along the way. They entered a large dome like area, the ceiling dripping with water.

"Man...Kinda roomy for a sewer, dont' ya think?" Daxter said, hopping off Jak's shoulder. Daxter barely moved forward when a large pair of eyes appeared in apuddle in front of them. Daxter jumped back, landing at Jak's feet.

The thing's eyes went back into the water, then the entire thing shot out of the water, casuing everyone to get wet. What was before the group was a massive Heartless, Hovering above them like a ghost. It's arms were extremely muscular, similar to the ones Sora had seen when the marauder convoy was destroyed.

'That's the Heartless from before!' Sora thought, stepping forward slightly.

The creatures hooded face let out a blood chilling screech, causing everyone to cover their ears. Sora held onto Kairi, while Nero attempted to do the same with Soultail, but with no luck. The heartless lowered it's hood, revealing a head similar to a neo shadow, but with a much larger mouth, full of razor sharp teeth.

Sora turned to the others. "Alright everyone! Together!" He looked at Kairi, who blushed a bit.

"Sora! Look out!" Nave shouted, but it was too late. The Heartless grabbed Sora and threw him against a nearby wall, Sora falling flat to the ground. Kairi and Jak ran forward, but the others were stopped by some invisible force field, common for battles like this. Jak helped Sora up, but was knocked away from them by the Heartless' massive tail.

"Jak!" Sora shouted, transforming into Dark Sora. Kairi stepped back slightly as Sora shot into the air, striking the Heartless right between the eyes with his Oblivion Keyblade. Another formed in his hand, and he striked again and again, until he was thrown off by the tentacles on the Heartless' head. Kairi jmped into the air, using her Keyblade to cut off on of the tentacles, grabbing the oblivion Keyblade Sora had left in the Heartless' head.

Jak finally got up, and began firing his Morph Gun into the open wound in between it's eyes. The Heartless cryed out in pain, and fell to the ground, causing a massive vibration to remove the force field. The other ran towards Jak, Sora and Kairi.

Nave looked around, noticing someting on the far wall. He walked over to it, and saw a bright Keyhole. He called the others over, and noticed writting around it.

It read:

'Six Keyblades to Open, Seven to Lock.  
'Magic to seal for good, but not from evil.  
'a sheild to protect, but not to prevent.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"What couls it mean?" Nero asked.

"Well, it's obvious we need seven Keyblades to seal it. And I can weild two," Sora said.

"Well, that still only leaves us with six..." Kairi said.

"That's what you think!" Everyone turned to see King Mickey his clothes ripped and torn from battle. "We had better hurry! We don't have much time before the marauders arrive with reinforcements."

The Six Weilders stood in a line before the Keyhole, Sora weilding two blades. The raised their hands at the same time, a beam of light shooting from each into the Keyhole. A locking sound was heared, but the Keyhole did not disappear.

"What the-?" Sora said, looking again. It still had not gone. "I don't get it!"

"Don't you see?!?" Soultail said, pointing to the enscriptions. "Magic to seal for good, but not from evil. We need to seal it with Magic!"

Donald stepped forward, followed, once again, by the King. They joined Soultail in casting spells, sealing the Keyhole for good. Only now, they still had one thing to do. Goofy walked forward, proping a shield on it. The sheild dissolved into the wall, any trace of the Keyhole now gone.

"Gawrsh...That was my favorite shield, too..."


	32. Epilogue

Chapter 31: Epilogue

Here it is! the LAST Chapter of Part One!-Skullhead 881.

_And the Complete series 1 of the KH:KA storyline. We'll be in touch as soon as we can._-Soultail Omega-Light.

As Sora and his companions left the sewers of the Marauder City, Torn and Kleiver had already diminished the army of Marauders vastly, the Heartless and Nobodies having retreated. The KG Bots had been reprogrammed by Jinx, and the Metal Heads were all gone.

After the last hour of fighting, Jak's army had been victorious, having only lost thirty in the fight. Torn walked up to the group as they approached.

"So, I'm guessing by the retreat of the Heartless and Nobody fronts that you sealed the Keyhole?"

"Yeah," Sora said, stepping forward. "We couldn't have done it without your guy's help. Thanks for doing what you do best." He gave a bit of a goofy smile, which Torn ignored. He turned back to Jak.

"So, you think we will ever have troubles here like this again?"

"There's no way of telling, Torn. The only one of use possibly able to have told us anything would have been Onin, but she left weeks ago. We will just have to be ready."

"Well Jak," King Mickey said, talking for both him and Sora. "We had best be going. Other worlds are in danger and require our help."

"Alright. Sora, good luck out there."

Kairi moved closer to Sora, who blushed a little. "What exactly do you mean by, good luck?"

Jak chuckled a bit. "You know what I mean." He walked off, waving to the others. They waved back, and headed back for the Gummi Ship.

Once there, Nero confronted Soultail once more.

"So…You really do hate me now, don't you?"

Soultail sighed. "About time you figured that out!" She went into the ship, power-walking on, almost causing Donald to fall off the ramp.

Nero sighed, his head held low. He sluggishly got on the ship and entered his cabin area, dozing off in minutes.

Sora met up with Mickey in the main cockpit, the ship now out in space. "So, where to next?"

"Who knows, Sora? As soon as we find a planet, we'll have to scan it for possible Heartless and Nobody threat, along with any other enemies. Also, we'll have to go on all the planets anyways, to seal the Keyholes. Ready for another long adventure, old friend?"

"As long as I have friends at my side, I'm ready for anything."

Riku paced in his throne area, having lost in the Wastelands to Sora and the 'Keyblade Army'. While he paced, a female In Organization robes confronted him.

"Something troubles you?" She said, a slight Asian accent in her voice.

"Sora and the King are back together. They have found more wielders and helped to stop my assault on the Wastelands in that idiot Jak's world. Of course I'm troubled! Our Lord may demote me for such a thing happening! What should I do, Freta?"

"Funny you should mention him," she said, smiling a bit. "He would like to see you."

"Oh, this is great." He exited the room, Freta following close behind.

Riku entered the Massive control room, the same one that held the door Sora had entered.

"You wanted to see me, Lord?" Riku asked, kneeling a bit.

"Ah, yes. Riku, there you are. You showed me with that war on the Wastelands that this Galaxy we are trying to take is powerful! It is time we sent in the new creatures to fight."

Riku stood instantly, shocked at what he had heard. "You don't mean-"

The Lord nodded, not saying anything else.

"But, My Lord, they are only experimental right now! There is no telling what they could do!"

"That's a risk, I'm willing to take." He turned away from Riku, lowering his hood. His short blonde hair showed. "We must do what must be done, Riku! Sora must be dealt with, along with the King and those other wielders." He turned back to Riku, his eyes pure black. "I want revenge that of which my real self could never have done. Ansem was weak, but I am his Nobody, and I am strong!"

Mickey called all the people on the ship to the briefing area of the ship, except for Sora, who was maintaining flight with the ship.

"Okay. We have a lot to do. We know that we are in an alternate universe, full of new and possibly more powerful and defiantly more dangerous Heartless and Nobodies. We know that we have many Keyblade wielders on board, and that we can do many things together. We still have many planets to visit, which may take years."

The others listened inventively to the King.

"I have called you here to ask for your help. You all swore to serve me and Sora, but we have decided to give you a chance to leave. If you wish to leave, you only need to tell me or Sora, and we will take you back to your worlds. So, anyone want to leave?"

Everyone sat there, staring at Mickey. They said or did nothing.

"Good. Now, I-" He was cut off from the ship suddenly violently shaking, an alarm going off.

"We're under attack!" Sora shouted from the speaker system. "There's millions of Heartless and Nobody Ships all around us, firing rapidly! I can't hold them off forever!"

"We're coming!" Mickey shouted, and he bolted out the door, headed for one of the cannons. The others followed, Goofy, Nave and Soultail headed for the Cockpit, the others to Mounted Cannons like the king.

End Of Part 1


End file.
